The Leave
by Galaxyrider35
Summary: Artmis had enough. She was done putting up with the Young Justice, she was done being blamed. And she as sure as heck was done being compared to Red Arrow. She was done. Eventually spitfire
1. Chapter 1

She hated it. When they compared her to Red Arrow, and when thay always said that he was the better choose for the team. They never actually, you know, said it out loud, but she still knew they thought it. Every single time she did something wrong she would get called out for it, for being someone she's not. That's way she made no attemts to really get to know anyone on the team. Also because she could hear the quite whispers about her, who her father was, where she came from, ext. All because she supposedly took Red Arrows spot on the team. It mad her as mad as hell. That's way when anyone menchioned Red Arrow she snapped, and began to scream at them. This only encouraged the rumors. Artmis couldn't take much more of this. Wally only made things worse. He'd aggravated her beyond the point of screaming. She was bacisly staying on the team for one reason, to help her mom. Her mother really wanted this for her. For her little archer to be a hero. Soon her bow was her only friend. Artmis was holding on by one therad. But that was all shattered one day.

_*** flashback***_


	2. Dissapering

**Okay guys, before I start, I would like to say a few words. Ahhhhhh! I got my first review! Squeal! I will treasure it always. Thank you so much monzepelmoon. This ones for you. Enjoy :)**

*_**flashback***_

_"What have you ever done for me?" _

_Artemis screamed, her dark grey eyes filling with angry tears she refused to let fall. _

_"Enough!" _

_Artemis's mom, even for a retired villain, still had that sparked fear into the hearts of man._

_"Who fed you, clothed you, and put a roof over your head?" _

_"Not you!" _

_Artemis retorted,holding her head high._

_"You were in prison half my life while my father," _

_she spat out the word like it was poison, _

_"was training me to be a serial killer! How do you justify that?" _

_Huntress's expression softened. _

_"Artemis, I" _

_"Don't you Artemis my Mother. And frankly, I'm done taking this shit."_

_In one swift movement the window was open and Artemis was gone._

_..._

_Artemis sprinted as fast as possible towards the Zeta Tube entrence. Her mother may not be fast on wheels, but the police were. She could already hear the siyrns, and could see red, sliver, and blue lights shining down the alleyway. The archer turned the corner, her green arrow training kicking in as she ducked three trancilizer darts. Where is it, where is it, there! Artemis practically through herself into the tunnel as the police officers caught up, but were puzzled when the runaway girl dissappered._

_..._

_Artemis B-0-6_

_Artemis was greeted by scilence in the training room. 'Hu.' She thought to herself. Usually Megan and Conner were doing some late night training, or making out. Or both. The archer snickered to herself. She crept quitely upstair. She heard laughter, and voices. It was her "team". Normally she wouldn't care about what they were talking about, but when she heard her name, she put her ear to the door so she could hear better. _

_"and remember when we put the blue hair dye in her shampoo?"_

_that was Wally. _

_"She hasn't used it yet." _

_Robin reminded Wally but Wally wasn't listening. _

_"And then we destroyed her room! And then we," _

_"Wally,it thats all we did."_

_It was Conner this time. Artemis's heart turned cold. What did he mean, we?_

_"Are you sure we're doing the right thing?" _

_M'gann sounded nervous. She was in this too? Artemis knew all the others hated her, but she felt like she bonded with Megan._

_"Yes Megan." __  
_

_It was Aqualad that spook this time._

_"Think of it as getting rid of the weak link on the team. The link that could destroy everyone. Okay?"_

_Megan closed her eyes and nodded._

_"So you won't tell anyone?" _

_"Yeah, I promise." _

_Artemis couldn't listen anymore. She quitely crept up to her room. After quitely shutting her door she threw herself onto her bed and buried herself into her ruined sheets._

_'Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry' _

_she reminded herself but too late, hot tears had flooded down her cheeks. _

_'Get a hold of yourself'_

_Artemis roughly pushed herself out of bed and walked into the bathroom. She turned the hot water on and stepped in. She didn't care the hot water burning her skin, she was more interested in scrubing her skin until it was all red and raw, as if she was scrubing away the insults and pain. After turning of the shower Artemis wrapped a warm soft white towel around her body. The archer wipped of one of the many mirriors and studied her reflection. _

_"I don't deserve this."_

_Artemis said as she brushed back her wet, blond locks. But how do you get away,_

_"Hello Artemis, running away!" _

_She couldn't believe she didn't think of it earlier. She grinned, no beamed at her reflection before running back to her destroyed room to pack. She packed quickly, and before she knew it, it was time to go. After tapping her backpack to make sure her laptop and phone where still in there, she rushed out the front to freedom. On a second thought, she walked back and placed her hand on the front door of mount justice, a place she never hoped to see again. Then she sprinted away._

_..._

_Before she went to the train station Artemis made a stop at the nearest Walgreens. While there she grabbed some stuff, including a box of blue-black hair dye, a pair of safety sicciors, big sunglasses, a iTunes giftcard, a map, mascara, cobalt blue eyeshadow, light pink lipgloss, a bottle of Arizona Tea, some minty gum, a package of Oreos and a fat red sharpie. Then the traveler sat outside on a bench and map her route using the train schedule she got of the Internet and the map and sharpie from Walgreens. The fastest train going towards her destination was a train heading for Nashville, TE. She would have to hitchhike to New Orlands. She played with the necklace her father gave to her when she was young, the one he told her to protect with her life. She still sighed, packed up and rushed to the train station. Once she had purchased her ticket, Artemis headed into the bathroom. She dyed her hair in the sink. Once that was finished, the former blond pulled back her hair and did her makeup. And finally came the moment. Artemis picked up the safety sissiors and made the first cut. When she finished her hair was at the top of her breasts. There. She looked like a completely different person._

_***finished***_

And that brought her, on this train, heading for a unknown future. She sighed, and plugged in her music buds, (another Walgreens purchase) and started her music. This was going to be a long ride.

**...**

**So, what did you think? I hope it was good. I'm not sure. GR35 out! :) **


	3. Authors note: No WIFI! :,(

Hi Guys! First of, wowwww! I didn't expect so many people to like my story! I am so amazed and happy. Thank you so much. I love you all of you. Your the best. Great, now I'm getting sappy. And second, there is some bad news. NOOO, I'm not abandoning this story. It's just, I'm going to a camp that dosen't allow iPods! So I will be dropping of the grid for a while. I'm so sad. But don't worry, chapter 3 is in progress as of now, and while at camp I will be writing chapters down, then typing them when I get home, so have faith! I will finish! I swear it. But know to anwser some questions. Monzepelmoon, I promise this story will have a happy ending. I once read a story where my favorite character died, and the girl who loved him never got to tell him she loved him. It seriously traumatized me. So no deaths, and a happy ending. So I guess this is goodbye until I update again. Bye! GR35 out!


	4. Their Reaction

** Hey guys, GR35. To start off again, I am drowning in a puddle of happiness. I'm soooo surprised that so many people like my story. I'm pretty sure I'm a awful writer, so this is increadable. Thank you. And this is what I've been working on all week, it is short, but IF you want I will write a part 2, or I can just skip to what Wally and the team feel when Artemis is gone, so please review and tell me. And I don't own Young Justice cause if I did Wall and Artemis would have gotten together way sooner, the show wouldn't be canceled, and Wally wouldn't have died. Poor Wally. I haven't seen the episode yet, but I started to sob when it found out so I won't write for a few days due to depression. Soo, if I don't update for a while, you know why. But her it is. ENJOY! **

Wally was the first one up, to his surprise. Normally it would be Megan, or Connor,or both of them. What they did, no one new, except Robin, but it traumatized him to the point to never speaking of it, but whenever someone July 12, the 'Fearless' boy wonder went and hid under Artemis's bed. Speaking of the she-devil, where was she? Usually she was down in the training room, beating the crap out of some robots. He headed downstairs, but there's no expolsion's, no robot parts scattered across the room, no Artemis. Okay, this was starting to become freaky. Wally speeded up to Artemis's room to find, nothing. All her stuff had dissappered. Her copy of Alice in Wonderland that Kalder had soaked was gone from her desk. So was her blanket. Quickly Wally went over to the closest and threw it open. His suspicions were comfermied. She was gone. They had done it. Wally smiled brightly and did a mini celebration dance,true one he had been saving until she left.

"Guys, GUYS!"

Wally sprinted out, not noticing the note on the desk.

* * *

Once everyone had woken up and gathered in the living room, Wally unleashed the big news.

"Guys, remember last night?"

"Yeah?"

Robin looked confused.

"Well, guess what. She's GONE!"

The room erupted into cheers. The boy wonder leapt off the couch and did a dance that made Wally's eyes burn, but he let it slide. Kalder made colorful snow, and Superboy smiled. The only one not celebrating was Megan.

"Come on beautiful!"

Wally tried to pull her up off the couch to dance with him. She slipped out of his grasp and wrapped her arms around herself.

"M'gann, what's wrong?"

Conner put a hand on her shoulder, getting the hint that Kid Flash didn't.

"It's just, I felt like I bonded with Artemis. And whos going to tell the league?"

Everyone looked at Wally. He scratched the back of his neck and giggled nervously.

"I didn't think that far ahead."

The Kid Flash admited. Robin and Superboy looked murderous.

"You bastard! You just dug our grave!"

Robin advanced on the "Kid Idiot". Superboy picked him up by the front of his shirt and shoved him on the wall. Wally closed his eyes and waited for the pain. It didn't come. What did come was a voice saying,

"What's going on here?"

He recognized it to be Black Canary. He opened his eyes to see her standing over his body, looking verrry scary. He then realized she was looking to HIM for a expination.

"Ummmm, you see, it's kind of a funny story..."

I hope you enjoyed. GR35 out!


	5. Their 3 years in between

**Hi guys, GR35 here. Look, it's been really hard to update latly and I'mgoing the best I can, so thank you for your pactince, or patince, or however you spell it. This might be awful, and I'm sorry I wrote this at midnight. This chapter is set 3 years after the last chapter. This is going to be bad, but please enjoy!**

"Team, report to mission room"

Batman's voice crackled over the intercom. Wally looked up from his cards.

"Looks like we will have to reschedule poker night people."

He got up and started to walk away, leaving his cards on the table. He heard Dick snicker behind him.

"Saved by the Batman. With these cards, he would have been broke!"

"Listen you!"

In one swift movement the Robin was picked off the ground and planted on the wall.

"Wally,"

Megan gave him a warning look. He sighed, and dropped the teenage wonder to the ground.

"Sorry. It's just that time of year, you know?"

He murmured. Robin nodded and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on Wally."

Conner said as he walked out of the room with an arm around Megan's shoulders. Kid Flash walked out of the room, gentle shutting the door behind him. As he walked he thought about the reason for his distress. Artemis Crock. The girl who ran, the teams missing piece, the girl who took a piece of his heart with her without either of them realizing it. He sighed. Lately his dreams had been haunted by her long blond hair, her stormy dark grey eyes, the way her hair smelled, the way she walked, always had dreams about her around this time of year. Wally sat down at his spot at the mission table, and looked beside Aqualad, to the empty seat. Red Arrow had briefly filled that seat, but he and Superboy clashed so often he left. Turns out there's only room for one sulky superhero on the team, who knew? But that seat had remained empty ever since. Batman entered with a breeze blowing out his cape out behind him. Wally briefly wondered how he made his cape do that. He'll ask Robin later.

"Aqhp"

Batman cleared his throat.

"Team, you will be heading to Lagion, Florida."

He tapped a couple buttons on the computer. Two images appeared on the screen. The first was a picture of a leggy raven haired girl wearing a a dark grey, purple, and white uniform. The second image looked like a winter version. She had a bow and a quiver arrows of her back.

"This is Pluse, a new superhero in the area."

"Soo, you want us to bring her in?"

Rockal interjected.

"No, I want you to ask her to join the team."

Immediately people started protesting, but we're quickly scilenced by the infamous bat-glare.

"Look, you need a archer. And she's the best of the best. Look."

A video appeared on the screen. It looked like an illeagle weapons trade. They watched as goons drag a box of probably stolen weapon. The two masked leaders were about to shake hands when All of a sudden a small figure leapt right on top of the signature form. Both masked figures leapt back and gasped.

"Hiya!"

Pluse grinned widely.

"Okay, no ones talking today? Fine by me."

With that she leapt into action, starting with shooting a bomb arrow into the create full of weapons.

"Opps"

She grinned, but this time it had more of an insane edge to it. All was quite for a moment until on of the men shrieked,

"Get her!"

All the goons advanced. Not phased, Pluse grabbed an arrow and loaded up. To their shock, the outside of the arrow began to glow a dark purple. Again, not phased she shot it into the nearest guys shoulder, taking him down. Then the arrow exploded, nocking out the five guys next to him, but when the smoke cleared, the origanal guy was fine, just knocked out. Pluse continued to shot arrows while dodging all the goons pathetic punches. When one of the goons snapped her bow, they all fell back in shock as her hands started to glow in the same purpley light. They clear weren't expecting that.

"I guess I'll have to kick your but old school style."

Again with that insane grin. Pluse leapt into the crowd, punching, kicking, flipping, giving black eyes and broken bones left and right. She also seemed to be able to shoot blasts of the light from her hands, as well as create things like the occasional knife, shield, or fork which surprisingly seemed to do a lot of damage. Soon all the muscle was down and Pluse turned back to the leaders. She picked up her broken bow and kissed both ends of it and stuck it together. Again to there surprise it fixed itself. How many powers did this girl have?

"Soo, I suppose the police will be coming soon."

Pluse said as she causully tied the two men together. They didn't reply.

"Still keeping that outh of scilence huh? Lets see how long you last when the fuz turns up the heat?"

After quickly checking her watch, she winced and said,

"It's been a pleasure doing business with you gentle men"

before dissappering into the night.

The clip ended.

"This dosen't change anything."

Wally said.

"I still don't want her on the team."

He got up quickly and was about to walk out when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Wally, I know it's hard. I miss her too, but we've been looking for three years and I really think we need an archer."

Wally cracked a small smile as Megan continued,

" I'm not saying will give up looking for her, but having Pluse on the team might be a good thing."

Seeing his look she quickly add,

"please give her a chance, for Artemis?"

Wally sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"When do we leave?"

**So what did you think? Please review and tell me! Th next chapter is going to be all about Artemis's new life. From now on l will try to post a new chapter every 3 days. And if you have any ideas for this story, review and tell me. Well, this is good bye until the next time I update. GR35 out!**


	6. Her 3 years in between

**Hi guys! GR35 here. Im in shock. Soo many people loke my story. Im dieing. Really. So with that push i wrote this chapter. This takes places 3 months before the last chapter. Tell me what you think, and send me your ideas, because i might need a little help sooner oe later. I know this is early, but the next chapter might be a little late. but enjoy.**

Artemis sat cross-legged on the grass while Sapphire's milky brown hands wove her golden mane into a layered braid. Baby Clay sat in her lap while Damariaus sat across from her, poker cards in hand. They were gambling something very important. His TV time.

"I see your 5 minutes and raise you 15."

The normally very immature boy said with a look of pure seriousness on his face.

"Are you sure?"

Sapphire asked, taking a peak at Artemis's cards from behind her head.

"Ummm, sure?"

"Okay"

Artemis smirked, lying down her full house.

"Darn't!"

Damariaus threw down his cards. Clay snickered. He might have only been 2, but he knew when Artemis had won a battle.

"Done!"

Sapphire declared, pulling the last braid into place.

"Great!"

Artemis smiled. Her watch went off.

"And just in time for my rounds. Take your brother, please?"

The small girl nodded as Artemis handed her the baby.

"I'm going to talk to your brother."

With that Artemis headed over to where the gray haired boy sat, sulking.

"Hey D"

she whispered softly to the boy. He didn't notice her.

"Geez D, you know I'm not good at the touchy feely thing so I'll cut to the chase. I have to do my rounds, so I need you to hold the fort, okay?"

Damariaus looked at her then nodded slowly.

"And hey, if the house is still standing when I get back, you can get a extra 30 minutes of TV time."

He grinned and hugged her. She knelt down to his hight.

"Take care of your brother and sister, ok? And make sure,"

Artemis glanced around,

"Sapp doesn't blow up anymore major appliances while I'm gone. Explaining to a guy that my super-powered little sister blew up my TV sounds wrong, so keep her out of trouble, okay?"

"Yeah yeah, go! The Florida area needs saving!"

Artemis nodded and headed out the back gate, but not before giving them all a kiss on the forehead. She jogged through the small town on Lagion, Florida, home of 5,000 people. When she first came here, she though it might be a good place for a young millionaire to settle down and not face to many cameras. Yeah, I said millionaire. See, a few weeks before she left, Artemis got a letter in the mail from her grandma's bank. See, she had died, and left her entire estate to Artemis. Her grandma, Joni hated the path her son Sportsmaster and his wife had gone down. And Artemis couldn't even tell you how disappointed Joni had been when she found out Jade had gone down the same path.

Artemis eventually became the only one that Joni communicated with. So when she died, Artemis received her multi-million dollar fortune. That's why she went to New Orlands, to transfer the money into her account. Artemis had been planning to tell her mother about it, but then they had that fight and she ran away, which made her feel awful, but her mother was Huntress. She could handle herself. All that had been 3 years ago. Artemis had a new family in D, Sapp, and Clay. She new friends, and a new life, which she loved every minute of it. Pushing her red dyed bangs out of her face, she sighed. Sometimes she missed the old team, even Wally, for reasons she couldn't explain. Reaching her destination, a small forest at the edge of town, the archer leaned against a tree to rest. Lagion might not have many people, but it was HUGE building wise. Continuing her jog, she varyed left into a scluded clearing. After checking carefully to make sure, she pulled the necklace her father gave her out of her shirt and pressed the center. Dark gray fabric crept down her arms and legs, forming her new superhero uniform. The summer version was composed of a dark grey top much like her old one expect with purple and white strips running up the sides. Her necklace sat in the middle, gleaming brightly in the light. Her shorts were lose and went mid thigh, with the same strips. Dark grey running shoes and her trusty bow and quiver were also included in the outfit. While in uniform the girls hair was pitch black. Dark grey and purple sunglasses completed the outfit. She was Pulse, hero of Florida. Or something like that.

Right on cue, there was a squeak above her head and a giant Hawk landed on the ground in front of her. Not surprised, Pulse smiled.

"Heyo Lekeria."

She walked up and placed her forehead onto the birds beak. A familiar presences filled her mind.

"Hello"

if he could, Artemis could have sworn he was smiling.

"How ya doing?"

"Going country now are we?"

"Shut it you. Can we just fly now?"

"When ever your ready."

Pulse climbed into the hidden saddle and they were off. The archer curled her fingers around the sea hawks neck when she found a long narrow scar on his neck.

"Remember this one?"

"Yeah, wasn't when we first met?"

Pulse remembered it like yesterday.

****flashback****

After getting of the train, she began the long trek to New Orland. In the middle of Kansas she was stopped by the sound of squeaking. Confused, she followed the sound. What she found surprised her. A giant Eagle was attacking a much smaller bird, but the smaller bird was still bigger then her. Anyway, the eagle slashed and pecked, and the smaller bird could only defend itself. Seeing that, the eagle went in for the killing blow.

"No!"

Artemis screamed as she threw her hands out. Distracted, the eagle looked up only to be thrown back by a beam a purpley light. Artemis didn't have time to worry about where the beam came from. She ran to the small birds side.

"Okay, okay, find area of injury and apply pressure."

She remembered from Black Canary's training season. Artemis hadn't really been paying attention, being to busy making faces at Kid mouths back. Now she wished she hadn't. Anyway, the place he or she seemed to be bleeding from the most was the neck. She brought her face close to try and locate the wound. Her lips brushed his or hers feather. The archer leapt back in disgust, but when she went back to look closer, the wound was healed. All of a sudden, a presences entered her mind, and much like when Megan first did, it hurt like H-E- double hockey sticks. Artemis passed out.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Artemis awoke on something soft and fluffy. When she turned her head to the side she could hear a heart beating. Then she realized she was on the smaller birds chest.

"Hello"

The same presences that touched her mind earlier was back. Artemis forced herself to calm down.

"Hi..."

She said cautiously.

"Are you all right?"

The person asked.

"Wait, are you the bird?"

"I have a name you know."

"Oh and what is it?"

"Lekeria"

"Well I'm Artemis."

"Nice to met you, Artemis."

"Nice to meet you Lekeria."

******flashback over******

It was a quiet day. Artemis stopped 2 bank robbers and 3 would be rapes. All in all, a quiet day.

"Lekeria, I think we should head for home."

"Agreed"

With that Lekeria turned and they headed home.

... . . . . . . . . . . . .

When Artemis opened the front door, she was hit in the face with a potted plant. Thankfully, she had been hit in the face enough times now that it didn't hurt, but the potted plant was new. After wipping the dirt out of her eyes, she got a good look at what was going on. Clay sat on the couch, watching as Sapp and D wrestled in the middle of the room.

"Clay, what's going on?"

"Gah!"

"The older kids wanted to watch a movie but then got into a fight about which Pirates of the Carbine to watch?"

"Abu."

"And they didn't even ask you!"

Artemis was horrified. But that soon wore off when they ran over her favorite armchair.

"Okay, that's enough"

she growled lowly. Purple energy swirled at her finger tips. They both stopped fighting when they saw her, and snapped to attention like she was a 4 star general.

"What's going on here."

She growled again. Sapphire nudged her brother.

"Well, you see"

"I've heard enough. You both have to clean the basement for 2 weeks."

They both began complaining.

"Do you want me to make 3?"

That shut um up.

"Go get started."

They both glared at her, scarier then Batman's glare and Robin's glare combine, but Artemis didn't notice. Once they left Artemis asked

"do you think I was to hard on them?"

She turned to Clay.

"Na"

...(...)...(...)...(...)...(...)...(...)...

Later that night Artemis asked,

"Sooo, how was your day?"

Almost in sync Sapp and D began to blab. Then they turn and glared at each other. Then they began to yell at each. Then things got physical. Artemis sighed as she went to break it up. Somethings never change.

.../::...:..:...:::..:...

Later that night Artemis snuggled under her covers and closed her eye. She was half way to dreamland when *boom* something shook the house.

Whats happening to Artemis?If you want I will write Bio pages for Clay, Sapp, and D, I'll do it. But review and tell me!? Until next time, GR35 out!


	7. Bios for the storm siblings

**Hi again guys. I got a request to do bios for the storm siblings, which is what im calling them. Their history will remain secert for now, but will be revialed later. But keep those reviews coming! I love my job. You guys ROCK! And hey if you have any questions, review and I will awnser them next chapter. Until next time, GR35 out!**

Name: Damariaus Robert Fieespet

Age: 11

Hair Color: Dark Grey

Eye Color: Faded Blue

Race: African American

Family: Sapphire Dawn Fieespet (younger sister) Clayton Ray Fieespet (younger brother) Artemis Crock (adopted older sister) Stewart Fieespet (father) Kathie Dawkju-Fieespet (mother-deceased)

Code Name: Spirit

Powers: controlling fog/clouds, flying, shifting molocules into water vapor

Abilities: Second degree black belt in Karate, stealth training, skilled at bow staff

Mentor: Pulse

Outfit-Scivves: Dark Blue hoody with Black sleeveless under armor shirt. Light jeans, Dark grey and blue Nikes.

Outfit-uniform: Light Grey Sleevless Under armor shirt, Loose black sweat pants, Running shoes. Bow staff on back at all times. Domino mask

Personality: Joker of the Family, loves pranks, but very serious when the time comes. Loves his family more then anything, expesiolly overprotective of Clay. Fights often with Sapphire over the smallest things. Often has awful nightmares about how he got his powers.

History: Secert. For now.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Name: Sapphire Dawn Fieespet

Age: 7

Hair Color: Purplish White

Eye Color: Electric Blue

Race: African American

Family: Damarius Robert Fieespet (older brother) Clayton Ray Fieespet (younger brother) Artemis Crock (adopted older sister) Stewart Fieespet (father) Kathie Dawkju-Fieespet (mother-deceased)

Code Name: Surge

Powers: Creating and Controling Lighting, Lightning Travel, (transforming ones self into a bolt of energy able to travel throught power cords)

Abilities: Brown belt in Karate, Hacking, Skilled with throwing knifes charged with electricity

Outfit-Scivves: Light blue skinny jeans with loose black top. Orange and turquoise nike high tops.

Outfit-Uniform: black leggings, purple combat boots, purple tunic with lightning bolts on it. Throwing knifes at hips. Black domino mask

Mentor: Pulse

Personality: Tom-Girl, loves fighting and wrestling. But also loves to comb and braid Artemis's hair, it relaxes her and allows her to be creative. Loves to draw and paint. Fights often with Damarius over the smallest things, like which color plate to seat where. Occasional has nightmares about how she got her powers.

History: Secert. For now.

/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/) /)/)/)/)

Name: Clayton Ray Fieespet

Age: 2

Hair Color: Blueish White

Eye Color: Deep Calming Blue

Race: African American

Family: Daramius Robert Fieespet (older brother) Sapphire Dawn Fieespet (older sister) Artemis Crock (adopted older sister) Stewart Fieespet (father) Kathie Dawkju-Fieespet (mother-deceased)

Code Name: Thunder

Powers: Control over water, transform into water, can cover himself in a water armor making him 7'0 and as strong as superman.

Abilities: Can work his big blues to get whatever he wants. Basic karate training.

Outfit-Scivves: Red polo, blue jeans, sneakers.

Outfit-uniform: black jeans, blue shirt. Black sneakers. Blue domino mask.

Mentor: Pulse

Personality: Clay is the mature, serious one. Also the family peace-maker. Has a bond with Artemis allowing her to communicate with him. But still a baby that loves to play and be read too.

History: Secret. For now

-"-"- -"-"- - -"-"- -"-&-& - -$-


	8. Artemis vs the Team PART 1

**Hey guys. I haven't been feeling to well latly, so ive spent all my time napping. Not fun. At all. Fevers are the worst. Its been bad, but heres PART ONE OF TWO so this isn't done yet. But here it is! ENJOY**

Wally's POV

"Descending to 500 feet."

Megan's voice broke over the scilence that suffocating the bio-jet. The scilence continued. Miss Martian shifted uncomfortablely.

"See anything Superboy?"

She asked. Superboy nodded his head no, and continued to stare dejectedly out the window, and it hit Wally like the Flash. Sup-no wait, CONNER was pissed that they were getting a new member. Just like Wally. And Robin. And Aqualad. And Rocket and Zantana, even though they had never met Artemis, the team often told story's about her to keep their spirits up. To remind them that some day, she would come back. And when she did, everyone would hug her tight, then apologize for everything they ever had done. And then, they would ask, no beg her back to the... His train of though was broken when Superboy suddenly said,

"I've got a moving life force."

Wally, who was sitting behind Superboy, pressed his nose on the glass and looked down.

"Dude, all I see is clouds."

"No durr Kid Idiot,"

Robin said sarcastically.

"Infer red vision."

Ohhhh. Wally felt like a total idiot. Just then the clouds cleared and he could see. And he really didn't believe what he was seeing.

"Guys,"

His voice rose to pitches.

"You really need to see this."

The team rushed forward. The sit made there eyes go wide.

"Is that?"

Zantana started,

"A giant sea hawk?"

Rob finished for her. Indeed it was. It's magnificent wing spread out wide, soaring gracefully through the air. Wally was Hypnotized at its skills, and pure joy it seemed to get while soaring.

"Guys, look."

Suberboy was the only one that was not in shock of the bird. Instead, he was studying the bird.

"What?"

Megan asked. In response, he pointed at the birds back. Wallystranded his eyes, then realized it had been sitting in front of him the whole time. The bird had a sadle on.

"It could be one of Cadmus's. There could be a spy in that town right now."

Kalder voiced the teams gathered thoughts.

"We hhaavvveee to free it."

Megan said clutching Aqualads arm.

"Of course. Miss Martian, link us up."

The redhead nodded her head before closing her eye. The gentle push that M'gann filled his mind.

"Brilliant. Robin, it is your turn to lead."

The two boys had a huge fall out when a telaphth had control over there minds, revealing Robin wanted to be leader. Right now. Of course, Aqualad tried to reason with him, which caused the fight. When Megan freed them from the evil dude, Rob was so ashamed of what he said that he tried to quit the team. Kalder stopped him, and they came up with a plan to share the leader role. Arty would have so proud that Kalder had punched the boy wonder in the face, letting emotion slip through his mask. He was so engrossed by the flashback, he almost didn't notice the current leader giving orders.

"Rocket, go with them in case the bird try's or hurts Miss. Martian or Superboy."

The Rocket nodded and stood up next to Aqualad. He grabbed her hand and whispered something like

"be careful."

"Aren't I always?"

She smiled a beaming smile, and pressed a gentle kiss on his cheek, before flying out after M'gann and Conner, who had developed the ability 1 year ago. Megan reached out her hands, and her eyes turned green. Then she was blown back into Superboy and the bird screamed in pain.

Artemis's POV:

Artemis dropped her squirt gun and clutched her head.

"Hahahaha, take that! And that!"

She heard D laugh like a maniac as he squirted Sapp, and then Sapp laugh as she electrocuted his butt off.

"Gah?"

Then it hit her.

"Lekeria's in trouble."

She whispered. Before she knew what she was doing, she was sprinting towards the gate, and she didn't stop. She dodged cars and buses, running to the woods. She suited up when she entered the woods, her hair still wet, desperation flowing through her veins. In her mind, she could her Lekeria scream again.

'it's all right'

She whispered through there link.

'Im almost there'

Still running, ( she was on her 4th wind) she sprinted for the cliff that housed Lekeia's nest. Finally seeing, she slowed to a stop,and glanced around. She saw Lekeria, looking like he the devil was chasing him. As he banked left, turning towards her, she knew what he wanted her to do. Jump. Artemis looked at him like was crazy. But she backed up and started sprinting towards the edge. And with a huge leap, she flew out in to the air.

TO BE CONTINUED...

So... How was it? REVIEW! Or I'll send mad STORM SIBLINGS AFTER YOU! THAT MEANS BOOM BOOM!


	9. Their first battle part 2

** hey Guys! Im still sick. It sucks. But this chapter is deticated to arrowflash. Happy Birthday. I dont really like this chapter. Im really bad at action. But here it is. And Artemis does have a mansion and a cave called the basement. But enjoy and review please?**

CONTINUING...

Wally's POV:

"Guys, the bird's heading for the cliffs!"

Robin yelled. They were chasing the bird. M'gann was in the back room of the bio ship, recovering from mental shock, so Aqualad was piloting.

"Why would it go to the cliffs?"

Rockal wondered aloud.

Kid Flash stopped slouching.

"Maybe that?"

He pointed out the window. A black flash raced out of the woods. It slowed to a stop near the edge, revealing to be,

"guys, isn't that Pluse?"

"Yeah, but."

Zantanna answered.

"The real question is, what is she doing here?"

Robin finished for her. They had been doing that a lot ever since they started dating, much to the shock and not suprisement of Batman and Zatara, they figured it was only a matter of time. There was even a league betting pool going. Now there more focused on when Aqualads going to get the guts to ask Raqhel to marry him. The way Wally figured it, the guy would rather take on the entire Baiyle army alone before asking her to marry him. So it could be awhile.

Wally was so ingrossed in his thoughts (he does it a lot) he didn't notice Pluse starting to run again. What he did her was Zantana's scream while she flew of the edge. The Kid Flash was watching as she landed safely on the back of the bird. Pluse grabbed the rains and steered the bird around to face them.

"What is she doing?"

Artemis's POV:

Artemis felt anger flood her soul. 'HOW DARE the young justice try to entire Lekeria's mind' she thought. She felt her fist beginning to glow. She pulled out her bow and a "Special" paint arrow she had been working on. Carefully she pulled the string back so it wouldn't exploded. Taking aim, she fired. The can of yellow paint exploded, coating the ship in the sticky yellow substance. Great, now she could see what she was up against. All of a sudden a machine gun popped out of the top.

"Merde."

Then they began peppering bullets at the young heros.

"Fly!"

Artemis yelled. Lekeria didn't need to be told twice. She turned arounded and raced for the canyons, the bio ship in hot pursuit.

"Man they are pissed"

Pluse said, calmly shooting one of the bullets with a beam of light.

"well, if I were covered in paint I would be to!"

"So this is my fault!"

"just keep shooting country girl."

Artemis grit her teeth before spotting a small cave.

"Quick! In there!"

She quickly steered Lekeria inside.

"We better not be retreating. "

"Nope! IT'S A TRAP!"

"Ohh, star wars?"

"Shut it and stand ready."

"Aqualad too?"

"I can't believe I ran all that way to save you."

Wally's POV:

"Why are they going in there?"

Wally asked with a confused look on his face.

"I don't know."

Robin seemed just as confused as him.

"Supey, why don't you go have a quick peek."

Superboy nodded his head, but glanced worriedly at Megan.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of her."

Aqualad got out of the pilots seat and placed his hand on the worried boyfriends shoulder. Nodding slightly he opened the hatch and flew into the cave. And then he flew right back out, like he was socketed in the face. He landed on the window shield, unconsiuse. Whoever hit him hits hard. Then the giant bird flew out sqwauking. They all screamed in suprise (even Robin the freaking ninja). It peeked at the window, squeaking and screaming. That some how woke Supey up and he takled the bird down to the ground. They where so engrossed in watching that fight they didn't realize someone was behind them.

"Suprise"

A soft voice said behind them. They all turned around slowly. Pluse was sitting in the captions seat, which was abandoned when Aqualad got up, with that insane grin. Robin was the first to recover.

"What are you doing on this ship."

"I'm here to kick your butts."

She picked at her finger nails before flashing Robin a glare so scary Batman would have peed his pants, before leaping into the air and performing a flying sidekick into Robins head. And with that, the boy wonder was down.

"Rob!"

Kid Flash shouted before racing at Pulse. Time slowed down. Pulse turned around, somehow grabbed his wrist in mid motion, and threw him over her head and into a wall. Time went back to normal as he collieded with the wall. There was a sickening crack, and everything went black.

Artemis's POV:

She smiled as West hit the wall. She hoped nothing was broken, because kissing that idiot would be like H-E-double hockey sticks. But Artemis turned around and saw the team was shocked that she took down two of there greatest aspects. Aqualad shook it of and said,

"we mean you no harm. We have not wronged you,"

"May I interrupt? When attacked my bird, you wronged me. That gives me all rights to self defense."

She grinned.

"so be it."

Aqualad said before drawing his water-blades. But they where knocked out of his hand by a beam of black light. He looked up to see a glowing fist flying at his face. Pluse grinned as he too fell to the floor unconsiuse. Zantanna started to speak a spell when Pulse shot a beam onto the roof of the bio-ship, bouncing off and hitting her on the head. She turned to Rocket, who was checking Kalder's pulse.

"Shall we do this the easy way, or the hard way?"

The Rocket got up and formed a force field around Pulse.

"Hard way it is."

One of Pulse's fist started to glow. She cupped it like she was holding something. Unknown to Raqhel, she was lifting one of Kalders water bender. She made a come motion, and it flew back into Rockets head, making her unconsiuse too. She grinned when the force field collapsed. She feel to the ground.

"I don't know, I expected that to be harder."

She said aloud to herself.

"Okay, you can bring him in now,"

She said to Lekeria. He flew in threw the door carrying a unconsiuse Superboy in his talons.

" Good job Lekeria"

Artemis smiled at the bird. He cooed affectionally.

" Know lets get this party started!"

Wally's POV:

When Wally awoke the first thing he noticed that it was incredibly light outside. Next thing he noticed is that he is tied half nacked to a tree, his uniform hanging high above. And straining his eyes he saw a note stuck to his forehead with a face sticking it tongue out at him, saying 'Na Na Na'. He growled. This chick was dead

Rob' POV:

Once we had untied our selfs and got our uniforms on I debriefed the team.

"She is good."

Aqualad stated.

"Very good"

Connor agreed.

"She is most likely to be a master of disguise so if we want to find her, we will need someone with supior skills. Kid Flash!"

Wally straightned up in his seat.

" What's my mission Boss."

He said.

" You will need to do the thing you were born to do. Trained to do. "

"And what would that be?"

Aqualad raised an eyebrow. Dispite the situation, Robin had to smirk.

"Kid, your mission is to check out girls."

*que cackling*

I hope you enjoyed. Until next time :) GR35 out!


	10. Running For Them

** hey guys! Im loving fanfic, and since this is my first one, i think the amount of support I'm reseving is amazing. I'm in middle school, and not that great of a writer, but thank you. For everything. And I'm really hopeing my story dosen't kill anyone. Soo don't die. :) here it is! I don't like it, but please enjoy!**

Artemis's POV:

Artemis awoke the day after the battle with her old team, and groaned once she realized she had classes.

"But Ms. Fieespet, you must get up!"

The family butler, Jonas said eregently.

"Ughh,"

Artemis rolled over and pushed herself up.

"Okay, okay, I'm up."

She groaned. Jonas sighed.

"I made pancakes."

Her head shot up.

"Well, why didn't you say so?"

But Jonas was already out the door.

"I'll try to save you some, but your siblings are like hyenas!"

He called from down the hall. Artemis threw of the covers and raced into her bathroom. She brushed her teeth and showered. Then she threw on a light grey and white loose tank top and a pair of black and dark green yoga shorts. She pulled her wet red bangs back in a white bandana. Artemis grabbed her book bag and raced down the stairs 4 at a time, but alas, those delicious pancakes had dissappered long before she arrived downstairs.

"I hate you guys."

She grumbled as she slipped on her dark green convervse.

"Sorry."

Sapp said unapologetically as licked syrup of her her fingers.

"Anyway, gotta dash, got class. Jonas, make sure they don't destroy anything. Bye guys. I'll deal with you later!"

She raced out the door. Her classes where remarkable close to her house. She was trying to get into Stanford, so she was taking a lot of extra classes. She arrived 15 mintues early, making her groan again. This was going to be a longgg 75 minutes.

...

After 75 minutes of sketching on her leg and taking notes, she was free.

"Soo, girls night tonight?"

Her best friend Gwen asked as they walked out of class. Gwen was a basketball player with a 5'9 form. She had dark blond hair and a strange mix of blue and green for eye color.

"Sorry, can't"

Parker said from the other side of Artemis. Parker had olive skin, black hair, and gold eyes, true to her heritage.

"Got a date with,"

"Blake?"

Artemis guessed with a fond smile on her face. Blake was Parker's boyfriend. She and Gwen had to play matchmaker with the two, because they had been to shy to admit there feelings for each other. That had been fun, but they at the end all swore never to do it again in less it was 110% true love. And they also said no more secrets. So that was also the day her friends find out she was Pulse.

"How did you know?"

The girls shared a laugh. To be honest, Artemis loved these girls. They were her BFF's.

"Anyway,"

Gwen caught her breath.

"Have to scram. I got practice. Talk to you later"

"Bye"

"Adios."

Parker waved goodbye, but turned her head and began to wave more excitedly.

"I think I see Blake. See you, A"

She gushed, before she dissappered into the crowd.

'Damn you best friends'

She silently cursed. Her stomach grumbled.

'Damn you siblings for eating all the pancakes'

Artemis cursed them too. Then she looked up from the sidewalk she had been scowling at, and realized she was infront of IHOP. Well, what where the chances of that! She rushed in and ordered. She was playing Temple Run on her phone while she waited for her food. The front bell rang and she causlled looked up and turned her head to see if it was anyone she knew. And what she saw made her gasp, and duck her head back down. Oh shot. It was defiantly some people she knew. Oh Shoot. Karma's a jerk.

Wally's POV:

Wally swaggered into the local IHOP, confidents and a hint of seriousness oozing out every pore. Kalder walked behind him, keeping a sharp eye out for anyone carrying a potantally lethal weapon. He walk up and ordered, before getting rejected by the counter lady. Anyway, he and Kalder sat in the back of the store, trying to covers and not look suspsious, which the were failing miserably at. Anyway, Wally quitely examined every female in the place, going for small details that he remembered so well. The waiters had delivered there food and they where eating slowwwllllyyyyy. Wally had his hands holding up his head as his eyes made there was lazily across the room for the 5th time. All of a sudden he spotted a girl with blond hair and longgg legs getting up from a table.

"Hey, how about her."

It took Kalder a second to study her before nodding and saying,

"Follow her."

Artemis's POV:

'Damn it! The world hates me today'

"You know it!"

'Oh great, your in range?'

"I'm flying over you"

'Meet me at the cliffs."

"So you think you can out run both of them for long?"

She watched out of the corner of her eye as the enemy got up to follow her.

'I'll take what ever time I can get'

Artemis sprinted down the street. No one gave her a second look, because it was a common occurance. She hopped over fences, under people moving things, ect. She knew they where still following her, so she took a long way, to confuse them. Finally, she was at the end of the road. The cliffs.

"Miss?"

Kalder said.

"If you can step away from the cliff, we can talk."

Wally's POV:

Wally watched as the girl stood there. She didn't move.

"Miss? We know your Pulse okay? So can we talk?"

And then she jumped. Wally rushed to the edge, and to be faced with a huge rush of wind as the giant bird rushed into the air with the girl on its back. He watched as she flew back towards the city. He turned to Kalder.

"you call the others and tell them we found her."

"But we didn't see her face?"

"How many girls with red and gold hair do you know?"

"Good point."

Guys, REVIEW! IS IT SO HARD! NO! SO PLEASE REVIEW! OR A PISSED ARTEMIS IS COMING FOR YOU!


	11. Their going to regret it bawahahahahahha

**Hey guys! Okay, this is part one off two of the Storm Sibling torture. I figured Artemis would have told her new family her past, seeing how not telling about her past went, but her new family is really protective of anyone taking her away and maybe abusing her skill set. And this is part one because I need to figure out the teams tortures. Soo send me tortures! Make them realistic and EVIL! But not deadly. No deaths in this story. So review and enjoy! P.S I'm sorry if this is bad P.P.S Sorry this is short.**

Artemis's POV:

"God. I can't believe the found me!"

Artemis buried her head in a pillow on her bed and let out a scream.

"I'm really sorry Artemis."

Daramarius stroked her hair soothingly.

"Gah!"

Clay agreed, shaking his head to prove his point.

"Thanks guys. I love you."

Artemis pulled her face out of the pillow.

"You could always dye your hair?"

D said softly. Then Sapp raced in.

"I managed to beat Robin in hacking into the police files, and changed your face on every photo of you I could find, but he got in before I could change your hair color."

Normally Sapp would have been thrilled. Most little girls grow up dreaming about her wedding. Sapphire had grown up dreaming of when she'd beat up Batman and take his 'Dark Knight' title. But this was not normal.

"Thanks Sapp."

Artemis grabbed her and hugged the little girl tightly, pressing her cheek to her forehead.

"You guys are all amazing, you know that right?"

She pulled Sapp back and held her at arms length.

"You all are, powers or no powers. Remeber that."

"Arty?"

D caught her tone.

"What's going on?"

Artemis sighed.

"You know some members of my old team chased me, but not because I was Artemis, but because they wanted to recruit Pulse. And I'm afaird they might use force to get what they want."

"You mean,"

Sapp's voice quivered in fear,

"They might take you away?"

"I don't know what they will do."

Artemis kept her voice steady.

"But we must prepare for a day where I might have to leave."

"No!"

Clay sat up suddenly and hulled himself to his feet .

"Nonononononono..."

He marched out of her room, determined as a two year old can get. Artemis groaned.

"I could really use that girls night"

Artemis murmured. D noticed.

"well, why don't you?"

Artemis looked at him like he was crazy.

"I can't! I have to take care of you guys.."

"Which Jonas can do for you!

She still felt skeptical, but was assured when D promised he'd sign a treaty with Sapp. So she rushed them out of the room so she could call Gwen and change. Artemis grinned. This was going to be fun.

Damariaus's POV:

He sighed in relief when his big sister shuts the door to change. He had been really worried that she wouldn't leave. He called his little brother and sister and sat them down on the couch to plan. When Artemis comes down stairs wearing black shorts, a red and white striped tank top, and a light denim jacket with her long blond hair up in a loose bun, purple vans on her feet, Damariaus smiles and compaments her outfit. Then he hears Gwen honking the horn of her cars and Artemis rushes out after kissing there heads. She promises to come at the first sign of trouble. Once she is gone, Sapphire sighs.

"She's gone. Now what?"

She turns to Damariaus.

"Now, we wait."

And wait they did. It was almost 11:00 before Jonas awoke them.

"I'm sorry to awake you, but miss Artemis has decided to stay over at Miss Gwen's house, and there are 7 people surrounding the house."

Damarius looked at Clay, who was shaking Sapp awake.

"It's time"

Clay nodded.

"What do we do again?"

Surge asked, her voice slurred with sleep.

"We stick to the plan, and we kick butt for our big sister."

The Young Justice was going to regret the day they ever messed with Artemis because if you mess with one Fieespet, the others will sneak up behind you like ninjas, knock you out, strip you to your underwear, cover you with mud and whip cream, and tie you to a tree outside your school using a untie able knot, and then they taking photos and put them on every social network in existstance, if they feel mercy. Usually they do worse. Much, much worse. Watch out young justice, the storm siblings are coming for you, and they are not in the mercy mood. Be veryy afaird. Veryyyyyyyy afaird.

*que evil laughter*

Review. Send me tortures. Please.


	12. They Really Really Reget It PART 2

**hey guys. Im sorry for all the part 2's and stuff, but this was going to be such a long chapter i split it into two parts. Now i have a question for you. Is this really a good story? I have been doubting myself latly, so i want to know. Please review and tell me. Please.**

Robin's POV:

Robin had a feeling in his gut. A bad feeling. And batrule number 3 was always listen to your gut.

"Guys, be careful. Somethings up."

He whispered through the comm-link, his eyes never leaving the mansion target.

"Well, your not exactly wrong."

Shocked, Robin looked up. A small girl was lounging on the branch above him. Later Robin realized that the little girl had been sitting there the whole time. It totally explained the vibrations in the tree. Batman was going to have his head for being snuck up on by what looks to be a 7 year old.

"I'm going to have to take you now. Good night."

She continued, ignoring the look of shock and fear on his face that he had been snuck up on. Then she leapt like an eagle, arms and feet stretched wide, falling right for him. Everything went black.

Sapphire's POV:

Surge hitch up her leggings before dragging Robin downstairs to the basement. The cool female voice announced her arrive to the basement. Sapphire dragged Robin to the Danger Room which had been transformed to the torture dean, complete with a dressing room. She dragged Robin into the dressing room and threw him onto on of the tables that sat in a row. The table that shot out arms and secured him in place. Sighing, Surge check her watch. He was late. She sat on a empty table and began fiddleing with Robins wrist computer.A few minutes later Spirit walked in, right as Sapphire beat Robins high score in Galaga (so that's what he does on that thing), carrying Clay in a baby sling and a unconsiuse Aqualad on his back.

"Beat you."

Surge smirked as Damarius placed Aqualad on a table. He ignored her.

"Come on."

She held out her hand.

"Pay up."

Her brother groaned before digging a packet of Oreos out of his pocket and throwing it at her. She laughed insanely, ( but quietly) and peeled open the box and begin stuffing the amazing cookies into her mouth three at a time.

"Bigbig sister doesnt hear about this."

He looked down at Clay. They both knew giving Sapp sugar was going to result in a code blue and leave about as much damage as hurricane Catarina. But Spirit was desperate. And Clay knew this. He nodded.

Clay's POV:

I sat in my sling as my big brother began to pick out dresses, my big sister finished the Oreos, and then began on the two leaders make up. Bad for them, because she was on a sugar high and she was doing the make up with sharpies. I was on shoes.

"Ohhba?"

Big brother looked at me.

"Gold sparkle? That is the most smartest idea you've had all day! Those are so Aqualad's color."

I burst into a giggling fit. Big brother is very funny. I held up the light pink shoes I picked out for the short one and Big sister nods. I created a small twist around my waist out of water so I would reach. I slid the shoes onto the short ones feet, Robin I remember. I float up an look down. The computer had slipped them both into there dresses, and big sister had finish there makeup. I snikered evilly. This is what you get for messing with Bigbig sister.

Rachel's POV:

"Has anyone heard from Aqualad or Robin?"

The Rocket asked Zantanna worriedly.

"No. But why can't we go in without them. I mean their Robin and Aqualad! Their fine. Let's go!"

She made a move to jump to the mansion, but Raqhel held out her arm to stop the eager magician.

"We need the signal."

Rocket whispered strongly.

"No we don't."

"Yes Tanna, we do."

Exasperated, she turned back to face the mansion, and more specifically, the window they would enter through.

"Where are you?"

She murmered, before she heard a soft hiss behind her.

"Tanna?"

Rocket turned, only to inhale knock out gas.

"Well this isn't good."

She thought before she fell unconsiuse.

Damariaus's POV:

"Wow."

He looked at his arm, which was turning back to normal after being the knockout gas.

"I didn't know I could do that."

He said in shock. Then a electric throwing knife, on the none cutty side, hit him on the side of the head.

"Yeah, yeah, we know! Your the new 8th wonder of the world! Now can you help us!"

He looked up, distracted. Surge was already in the tree, gentle pulling the unconsiuse girls down.

"Coming, coming!"

He called.

._._._._._._._._._._._,_._.\._._._._._._._.

When the got down to the danger dean, he and surge switched girls.

"You take Rocket to the Justin Beaber room, make sure his 1st album is playing! The most tortures. And put some pink whipping cream on her hands."

Surge shifted Rockets weight and glared at Spirit.

"And what are you going to do, mister president?"

He smirked.

"Remeber that one episode last season of What not to Wear? With that girl from Wisconsin?"

She realized what episode he was talking about.

"You mean that one girl that wore bikini shorts everywhere!"

He nodded.

"I love that episode! All they do for like half of it is call her a slut and a off-duty stripper and tell her she should put some pants on! Don't tell Artemis I watched that episode though. Wait, you still didn't answer my question."

"Im taking her to the live video room, you know the one where you put yourself into the video?"

She stared at him in shock.

"Your a evil genius!"

She whispers in awe. Damariaus puffs out his chest and says,

"Yes, yes I am."

No POV:

So one or two at a time, the young justice team was taken off the grounds, whether by force or them being unconsiuse was depent on how bad they could destroy the kids. Superboy was knocked out by gas, of course, while Megan had been electrocuted to sleep. She wasn't dead, her hair was just sticking up. They were both placed in there separate tortures, including a monkey suit for Conner and a veryy bad batch of cookies for Megan. Soon only the speedster was only one left. And the kids had a very special torture for him. He had been there sisters main torturer, so they where going to make sure this was as slow and painful as possible. Starting with the hair dye.

Review!


	13. This Is Really Really Bad For Them

**Hi guys. This is chapter 13. It was a hard chapter to write because I had a temporary writers block. Okay, who's started school? I've got a week. but anyway, please review and give me ideas. And my fever broke, so im feeling a lot better. but review and give me ideas and tell me what you think.**

Artemis's POV:

At 2:30 am, Artemis walked into the Basement to with several purposes. 1. Find the kids. 2. Find out why the Bio-Ship is parked in the front lawn 3. Find out WHO THE HECK ATE HER OREOS! Lets just say she was a little pissed. So she stormed downstairs and was shocked when she saw the kids sitting in the control room, shaking with laughter. She lended against the door frame.

"Whats going on here."

The kids jumped.

"Artemis! We didn't see you there."

Damarius stuttered as Sapphire despartly tried to turned off the monitor.

"Now, let's have none of that. What are you watching?"

She strolled across the room in three steps and pushed Sapphire out of the spinny chair. (A.M.N. stands for authors mini note. And I LOVE spinny chairs!) Anyway, what she saw shocked her. The screen showed various members of the Young Justice going threw various tortures. Aqualad and Robin where in dresses and clown make up. A girl she didn't recognize in the Justin Beiber room (from Sapp's Justin Beiber faze. Worst. Three. Days. Of. Her. Life.) And best of all, Kid Idiot was in his tighty whiteys, with is hair dyed multiple colors, running from their two pit bulls, Nelson and Spitfire. She slowly turned around.

"You guys beat up the Young Justice, put them through hilarious tortures for me?"

Her eyes began to water.

"That is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me."

She sniffled before pulling them all into a group hug.

"Air! Air! Air!"

Sapphire gasped. Artemis sighed before realising them.

"Did you link the video feed to the watchtower yet?"

She asked after a few minutes of ackward scilence only broken by the screams from the screen.

"What the watchtower?"

Damarius asked, his nose wrinkled in confusion.

"Ohh, I haven't told you yet? The watchtower is the Justice Leagues floating clubhouse in the sky."

The kids looked at her in shock.

"And the reason you didn't tell this before is?"

Sapp asked.

"You never asked. Anyway, can you hack into it?"

Surge snorted.

"I'm the greatest hacker in the world. Of course I can!"

"Great."

Artemis smirked.

The team wouldn't know what hit them.

...

Green Arrow's POV:

Green Arrow sat next to Black Canary while Batman debriefed them on their latest mission. But Green Arrow was more interested in trying to find Artemis. Ever since she disappeared Ollie had been feeling like he failed. He lost two sidekicks, wait I'm sorry partners in under a year. That's got to be some kind of record. If it weren't for Dinah and Red Arrow, who had recently begun to talk to him again, he would have fallen apart. It hurt to know that his partner had been treated badly on the team and he didn't even realize it. But what's done is done. Now he's focused trying to find her. The team and Black Canary had been a great help. Heck, even Roy was helping out. Anyway, Green Arrow was deep in thought while his eyes flicked lazily across the screen in front of him. All of a sudden the screens flickered off.

"What the..'

Green Arrow shot out of his seat in shock.

Batman began to fiddle with his screen.

"What's going on?'

Someone cried in fear from behind him.

"I don't know.'

Batman muttered. The screens flickered back to life, surprising everyone, even the dark night.

"Oh my god"

Black Canary whispered beside him.

'Oh my god is right'

Artemis's POV:

Artemis burst out laughing when she saw the leagues faces. Sapphire had hacked into the league's security cameras so they could see there reactions.

"Only a 1804 fire wall"

Sapp said disappointed. Artemis hugged her.

"Maybe they challenge you next time Surge"

Damarius said from his place on the floor. He had lost all his dignity when he fell to the floor, crying with laughter. But Artemis had to admit she was about 15 seconds from going down too. It was just too funny. Flash was yelling at the screen, something about letting them go. Black Canary was holding onto her chair to keep herself from fainting. Green Arrow was picking his jaw off the floor, Superman was snickering at the site of Aqualad's attempts to walk in heel. Batman was being Batman, tall dark and sexy, as was Artemis's nickname for him(don't give her that look. you know its true). And Caption Marvel? He looked shocked at the screen. There were many more reactions, but I can't list them all. But it drove her to tears.

"Okay. okay, turn it off! I can't take it anymore."

Artemis gasped in between laughter fits. She was clutching her sides. Sapphire grinned before switching off the screen.

"Soohowpado?"

Clay asked.

"How'd you do?"

Artemis looked at all there smirking faces.

"I think, we have a graduation to hold after this.'

The kids began to jump up and down and cheer. They had been waiting to graduate prank school 101 for months now.

"Wait, after what?'

Sapphire asked. Artemis smiled softly.

"I think its time to go talk to my old team"

She said. Then she slipped on her blue and red sunglasses.

"Artemis style."

They looked at her.

"Fine, you can torture them one more hour"

Sapphire squealed.

"I'll get the popcorn!'

She sprinted out. Artemis snuggled deep into her leather armchair. This was going to be a longgg night. She checked her watch. Nope bomb night was tomorrow night. Tonight, she could sit back and watch the show. Sapphire came back with the popcorn. She plopped next to Artemis in the armchair, so she scooted over so the small girl would be more comfortable.

"By that way, who's idea was it to do hair dye."

Both of the older kids pointed to Clay.

"You my god sir,"

Artemis said as she pulled him into her lap.

"get extra credit."

She grabbed a fist full of popcorn and munched on it. And that's basically how the next hour went. Snacking on popcorn and watching people scream in terror. Finally the hour was up. Artemis handed a sleeping Clay to Sapphire, who almost sleeping herself. She got up, brushed the popcorn off her tank top, adjusted her sunglasses, and leapted into the room.

Wally's POV:

Wally shook his head. Last thing he remembered was being chased by rabid pit bulls. Now he was strapped to a wall beside the rest of the team.

"KId Flash! Are you okay?'

He was going to answer when a voice in front of them said,

"I wouldn't be worried about that right know."

Wally looked over slowly, knowing what he would see. Pulse was standing there, her blond and red hair hanging loosely down her back.

'Oh shit.'

"We're in trouble, aren't we."

Wally said glumly.

"Ohh yeah. Big time."

She smiled that smile off hers that wally was really beginning to hate. Here we go.

**So that's it, but review and tell me what you think. and thank you for all the support. I really want this story to get 60 reviews. so please help me. and also, I might put some wonderbeetle in this story. if you don't know, its the ship with blue beetle and wonder girl. I really love this ship, but if you don't want it in this story, just tell me. But until next time, GR35 out!**


	14. Chapter 14 (Short Sorry!)

**hey guys. First off, i have over 60 reviews, which i am amazed at. This is a dream come true for me. I am so sorry that this is so short and so late. Its been hard to find time to write these days. But here it is!**Artemis's POV:

Artemis stood in front of her old 'teammates' with a scowl on her face with turquoise and red sunglasses covering her dark eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

She glared at the team. They all looked up and mumbled something or other. But Kid Flash held his ground.

"And where exactly is here?"

Artemis, or Pulse sighed.

"You are in the basement. Now"

"Doesn't look like any basement I've ever seen."

One of the girls Artemis didn't recognize muttered. The other girl snickered. Robin nudged them to get them to shut up. He had noticed the dark purple curls of energy coming from her fists. The sight shut them up.

"Thank you."

She exhaled, and the energy disappeared.

"Now I'm going to ask again. Why are you here."

Wally, unable to resist said,

"I don't know babe. Maybe if you kiss me I'll tell."

"Shut up or I will get the pit bulls."

He gulped nervously.

"Shutting up."

"Now, "

Artemis sighed. They were wasting her sleep time.

"I'll try to ask the more reasonable side of the team."

She moved over to where Kaldur was.

"Aqualad, or should I call you Kaldur'ahm,"

They all paled when Artemis said his civvies name,

"I really need to know why your here."

"How do you know my name."

Aqualad asked, his calm mask breaking for a moment so Artemis could see fear in his eyes. She couldn't resist.

"I know a lot about all of you. But please, tell me why your here."

Aqualad shook his head, a sign saying you won't get anything out of me.

"Fine."

She threw her hands up in the air defeated.

"You forced my hand. "

Artemis reached up and pressed a silver button on the side of he sunglasses. Small spurts of purple fire came up in between their heads. She grinned devilishly.

"Are you going to tell me now?"

Wally's POV:

Wally stared in shock at Pulse. This was a low blow. She was munipliating them into telling her why they were there.

"Okay, that is a low blow."

Robin said as ducked his head away from the flames.

"Everythings fair in love, war, and extreme violations of privacy."

"Aughh."

M'gann groaned as her head wacked the solid steel wall. He was worried. Wally didn't know how much heat Megan could take. Then he knew her play. She wanted Superboy to crack soon. He didn't dissappoint.

"Fine! We are here to find out your true identity to ask if you will join our covert operation team called the young justice."

He breathed.

"now can you please turn off the flames?"

Pulse shrugged and pressed the button on her sunglasses. Wally sighed in relieeh when the flames went out.

"I will consider joining your team. Give me a day. Anyway Surge, what time is it?"

"4:30"

A young female voice called over the intercom from the observation deck.

"Shoot."

Pulse murmered.

"Listen up you people! I have classes tomorrow at 7. So I have to sleep. I obviously can't leave you here alone; so I'm leaving you in the cabable hands of my three sibling. An I'm going to warn you now, if you touch a hair on their heads, you will have to run, because I will hunt you to the ends of the earth. Got it?"

She growled. Afraid, they all shook there heads.

"Good."

Pulse smirked before heading for the elevator.

"Wait!"

Robin called. Pulse turned, a questioning look on her face.

"We still don't know your secret id."

He stated. Pulse smiled softly.

"You mean you still don't know?"

She looked surprised.

"You know, your right. You deserve to know."

It was there turn to be shocked. Wally thought for sure should would fight them. But low and behold she removed her sunglasses. Then she looked up front the floor. Dark, angled grey eyes that had haunted the team for three years glittered in amusement at him. Artemis Crock threw back her head and laughed at there expressions.

"Anyway, like I said, nap time."

And then she slipped into the elevator, leaving them alone to there thoughts.

"She defintly has some explaining to do."

Conner said after a ackward scilence. Despite everything that happened, including finding the girl he spent the last three trying find, only after her new family kicked his butt, Wally had to smile.

"Yes, yes she does."

**70+ reviews for the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed! Until next time, GR35 out!**


	15. The storm siblings are really scary

**hey guys. Here it is. This will probably be the last post for the starts Wednesday for me. I'll be in 7th grade. This is a big deal for me. Not only did I survive 6th grade, but I got into honors algebra in 7th. It just, Wow. And also I can't believe it. 71 reviews! Thank you! Your all awesome. Here it is! Chapter 15. Enjoy. P.S Artemis doesn't have power over flames. The sunglasses are the remote control for the flame holes in the wall. Hope that clears it up for you.**

Damariaus's POV:

Damariaus stood in the elevator going down with his sister and brother. Artemis had went upstairs to sleep, which she desperately need. In between classes, hanging out with friends, taking care of the Storm Siblings, hero work, and bomb nights there wasn't much time to sleep.

"So what's the plan Mr. President?"

Sapphire broke the awkward scilence that consumed the elevator. Spirit swallowed. Artemis had briefed them on what might happen downstairs after she reveled her secret I.D. but still, even with all her advice it was going to be tough.

_"Just remeber, if Kid Flash gets annoying you have all rights to punch him. Right?"_

_"Right Artemis."_

_Damariaus nodded his head. _

_"Good!"_

_She straitened up after helping Sapphire tie her other combat boot._

_"Now, who can tell me the most important rule in an integration?"_

_They all thought for a moment._

_"Never get fried in oil and biquik?"_

_Surge offered with a weak smile. Artemis thought for a moment._

_"While that is a good rule in general, it not the answer for this question. How about you D?"_

_Artemis turned to him._

_"Never give yourself away."_

_He answered promptly. _

_"Very good. Now, my comfy queen size bed calls. Take care, and if nesisary, dish out some good old fashion butt kick. Got it."_

_They all nodded. Artemis kissed all there heads before heading_ out.

Now Spirit wished Artemis had explained it over to them. But there was no turning back now. The elevator door slid open, and the kids filed out, Clay on Sapphires hip. The was going to get ugly.

Aqualad's POV:

The team stood chained to the wall, making small talk and awaiting the arrival of Artemis's siblings. His girlfriend and Zantanna were going off about how they couldn't believe that was the famous Artemis,while Robin and Megan where talking about all the things they were going to do with Artemis after this got cleared up. Wally, however was silent. But soon everyone was when the elevator tinged, symbolizing the kid were here. They filed out of the elevator. Kaldur was shocked. The oldest could not have been more then twelve. The youngest looked to be two! But the only girl of the group,( she looked to be only seven) set him down on the floor, he glared at them with the same intensidy as his siblings.

"Well,"

The oldest one said sitfly.

"look what we have here."

Aqualad thought it wise to remain silent.

"you may have only been here for a few hours, but we are going to lie down some ground rules."

The female said, her voice cold. Artemis really had trained them well.

"Wait, your the kids who beat us up!"

Robin said with a start. The kids nodded before the girl continued.

"You already hurt our sister once. If it happens again, you will never be able to reproduce properlly again. This is her house. Break anything, and Damariuas will release the hounds, and they've been specially trained. Their basically Batdogs. This is our family. If anyone dies or gets hurt, an injury of the same level will be inflicted on the person who injured the hurt person. Got it."

This was bad. You could tell the oldest the king of evil looks, and the look he was giving off, on a scale from 1-10, was a 15 even. Frightened, and worried for his teams safety, ( these were some amazingly powerful kids) Kalder nodded his head.

"Good."

And then, to there surprise, all three kids collapsed onto the floor.

"God, I'm so tired."

The female groaned as she rubbed her eyes.

"I know Surge. I know. But we have to watch them for big sister."

"Wait, Artemis is your sister?"

Kid Flash said. All three kids face palmed.

Robins POV:

If Robin could face palm, he would, but both his hands were shackled to the wall, along with his feet.

"Of course there siblings! Did you not here the long threatening speech Artemis gave us 2 seconds ago?!"

Raqhel said, exaspereted.

"While we are on the topic, how did you meet Artemis?"

Megan said, effectivly shuting up whatever Kid Idiot was going too say. The kids exchanged looks. As far as Robin figured, none of them where telaphths, they "talked by looking at echother. Right now the girl was giving her brother a look that read, 'are you crazy!'. The brother was facing away from him so Robin didn't see what he replied, but it got the girl to submit.

"My name is Spirit."

The eldest said.

"This is Surge and Thunder."

Spirit gestured to the kids. Surge waved, Thunder glared.

"We met Artemis in a hospital two years ago. And how exactly did you met her?"

"I don't actually know her,"

Zantanna vollinters.

"We met her when she first joined the team."

Robin said quickly. An awkward scilence filled the room. The three siblings began to play card games, while the team discused battle strategies.

'I think if Rob escapes, he can sneak into the control room and free us.'

Conner's voice echoed through Robins head.

'No! We need to talk to Artemis first.'

Kid Idiot sounded desperate.

'I agree'.

'Ditto'

'i forth that'

'It is decided. We will stay here until Artemis or the head of the house can talk to us.'

So the team waited. And waited. Finally, when Robin felt like he couldn't wait anymore, the kids spoke for the first time.

"Hey, what time is it?"

The girl, Surge, Dick remembered asked. Spirit checked his watch.

"6:30. Someone should wake up Artemis."

They glared at each other. The team didnt understand what was going on until,

"Fine! Ill do it."

Spirit stomped upstairs. Surge and Thunder snickered.

"What was that about?"

"Ohh, nothing. It's just that Artemis tends to get violent when just woken up."

Right on que there was an angry shout and a squeak of pain. Surge turned to Thunder, eyes glittering under her domino mask.

"Five bucks say that she threw him into the wall."

"A sayhg tbon hew wik inm taw efeg puterg apliiow."

"Your on."

They shook hands. Surge ran a hand through her black braids as she check her reflection on the metal

"I think I'll get red highlights."

She told her baby brother. He opened his mouth as if to reply, but was silenced when a very dazed Spirit wandered into the room. His siblings were at his side immediately.

"What did she do to you?"

Surge helled him up by his armpits.

"Hello, we're still here you know,"

Raqhel said in a annoyed voice which the kids skillfully ignored.

"The penguin pillow. Its always the penguin pillow."

He groaned. Surge sighed in defeat and handed Thunder 5 bucks, which Dick had no idea why a 2 year old would need 5 buck, but he rolled with the punches.

"She also said she would be down in 5 minutes to say good bye to us. Something about how Parker was going to pick her up in the new convertable that she and Jamie share."

"Parker got a convertible!"

Surge sounded shocked.

"I know right! And it's blue."

"Is it like a _blue _or a **blue**."

"Its kind of in the middle."

It was official. Robin was lost. The two kids continued to blab about car colors while the baby shot them sympathetic looks. Finally while Robin began to beg god for mercy, he sent a angel. The elevator dinged, and Artemis walked carrying a cup of coffee in one hand and a heavy book in the other.

"Artemis!"

The kids scrambled to there feet and threw themselves at her.

"Whoa guys! Hot coffee."

She laughed as the kids hugged her. Then her expression changed.

"Okay, what did you do?"

She glared at them accusingly.

"We didn't do anything, what are you talking about?"

Robin and Zantanne said in sync.

"Look."

She gestured to herself. Thunder was on her hip in a normal 2 year old position. Spirit was on her back, while Surge clung to one leg.

"They only get like this when somebody threatens me, so what did you?"

"I swear, we didn't to anything!"

Kid Flash shook his head.

"Are you sure? Guys, did they anything?"

She looked at her clinging siblings. They shook there head no.

"So your just cling now?"

Artemis grined.

"Miss. Fieespet, Ms. Reyes is here to pick you up."

A proper English voice came over the intercom.

"Coming , get off!"

She shook her arms and legs. The children quickly unlatched.

"Got to go. Bye."

She kissed each kid on the head. Artemis then turned to look at the team.

"I'll deal with you later."

With a ding she was gone. The kids waited until they could hear a car peel out the drive way. Then they slowly turned around,devilish smirks on there faces. In sync they said

" so do have any good blackmail story's?"

**thats it. I hope you are all having a good school year. Remember 80+ reviews for the next chapter. Until next time. GR35 out!**


	16. They are forgiven Kind of

**Hi guys. Im sorry this is so late. School started, and i had spanish and language arts homework on the second day. I mean, who does that! Anyway 7th grade is boring. Yeah. Anyway, this is it. I stayed up until midnight writing this, and i still didnt finish. But i did today. Here it is. Enjoy! **

Artemis's POV:

"Whoaaa!"

Artemis screamed as they flew down the highway. She loved, loved, LOVED to go fast, she didn't know why. The town was pretty much dead on Fridays until 10:00 so there was practically no one on the main road. Parker laughed before stepping, if possible, harder onto the gas. They whipped through town. All to soon, the ride was over and the two girls stepped out infront of the human behavior building, where Artemis had a lecture.

"See you luna niña."

Parker waved merrily before stepping back into the blue car and pulling out of theparking lot. Artemis groaned. Parker loved how she could rub it in Artemis's face that she had morning classes and Parker didn't. This is why they were best friends. Parker knew that when school rolled around she would have to leave town for her first year of college, while Artemis chose to take summer classes and start school when she was 18 1/2, which is next year. So she would have to pack in all the teasing now, because Artemis could do it all year. But Artemis turned around and began walking to class which was only 1 hour long, but with the Young Justice team and her siblings under the same roof, things could spontanusely combust in any second. No seriously. This was no laughing matter. Our favorite archer continued to ponder how destroyed the house might be when she got back. Artemis sat in her seat in the lecture hall. She swears these kids where going to be the death of her. Or at least very permutere greying. She glanced at her phones. No flashing red signs yet. Pulse look up at her proffeser, who began the lecture. After a few minutes, she glanced back at her phone. No signs of red yet. 'Just listen' she reminded herself to look up. Like all classes, this was probably going to be boring. Artemis deducted that she maybe had 1 hour before the mansion was going into a to Code 15,000. 15,000 stood for the minimum safe distance (in yards) you should be in from the mansion in any direction. The hero groaned and glanced at her phone. They were safe. For now.

...…...…...…...….….….…...

After 50 minutes of constant worry, it was time to go. Artemis packed up her stuff and race down the steps in record time. Gwen's old pick up truck sat in front of the building. Artemis grinned before throwing open the door. Artemis was expecting Gwen. What she didn't expect to see was Ella, Gwen's 12 year old sister sitting behind the wheel. But she soon recovered.

"Hey Ella, does your sister know your driving her car again?"

Artemis asked as she tossed her bag into the car. Ella threw her the keys before moving too the passenger side. Artemis walked around to the other side of the car and got in.

"You still didn't answer my question."

She reminded the young girl as the soft country music Ella loved so dearly came on.

"oh, what? Right. Yeah, she sent me to get you because early morning basketball practice ran late. What's on your mind?"

Artemis was then reminded just how skilled this girl was. Not only could she drive a car, she was a metahuman with a the ability to read emotion, and she had a built in lie detector. No matter how good you were at masking your feelings, she could tell what you felt, and it was no use to lie to her. It was only a couple of her ability's. But still. When she knew you better then you know you, it was a little creepy. Artemis sighed.

"The young justice team broke into my house last night. The storm siblings caught them, but now they want me to join the team. Again."

Artemis kept her eyes on the road.

"I don't know what I should do. if I join, I will have to leave. But if I stay, I will feel guilty and sad about not grabbing this opportunity. And for not fixing it with the team."

She added in a quieter tone. Artemis felt the young girls unusual color eyes, so much like her sister's, studying her. She felt a shiver run up her back.

"You know what? I know these people hurt you, but if you want to get back into the big game and fix it with the team you need to give them another chance. So,"

The young girl said slyly,

"why don't you have them stay over for a couple days, just to see if there on your side."

Artemis pulled the car into the driveway, before doing something surpriseing. She reached over and pulled the small girl into a hug.

"Thank you. Do you want too come and meet them?"

"Really?"

Ella blushed (she was shy) and rubbed her arm shyly.

"Yeah! Come on!"

Megan's POV:

Megan really had no idea how Surge and Spirit got into the fight. But know they stood at opposite corners of the Basement/Training room, glaring daggers at each other. If looks could kil... Megan shuddered. The tension in the air was so thick, you could cut it with a knife. Finally, the peregant scilence in the room when Surge let out a battle cry and flew at her brother. Spirit did the same. Megan, closed her eyes, waiting for the sickening crunch of inpacted. But it never came. Miss Martian carefully opened one eye, and then the other. Artemis stood in the middlefor the room one hand on Surges head and the other on Spirits, holding them apparte. Thunder clung to one leg to help her stay grounded, and their was a pitete blond girl shaking with laughter at the site in the elevator door. Megan had to admit, it did look pretty funny, but you could tell Artemis was struggling to keep them appart.

"E, I need sOme help over here!"

Artemis called over her shoulder. The girl, E,wipped the tears from her eyes before rushing over. She wrapped her arms around Spirits waist, a faint blush dusting her cheeks. Carefully, E began to pull him away from Artemis and Surge. Spirit struggled, but then turned his head to see who was pulling him away. Once he saw her face he whipped around so only the team and Artemis could see his face go as red as a tomato. Megan fought the erege to coo at the site. Young love. So adorable.

OOnce E pulled Spirit out of the fight, Surge calmed down.

"Okay, why don't you all head upstairs to get some sleep."

Artemis suggested as she pulled Thunder off her leg and handed him to Spirit. The kids didn't argue, before heading to the elevator. Once the kids left Artemis turned around and faced them. Megan studyed her. Artemis had filled out. Her hair was not quite as long as it was 3 years ago, and the red bangs where new. But her dark eyes remained the same, strong and mysterious.

"Oh, I forgot! Guys, this is Ella."

Artemis pushed the small girl forward. Ella had blond hair, pale skin, and the most unusual color of eyes. They looked like a mini rainbow without the red or orange. Ella waved shyly.

"Anyway, I have reached a disunion. I will rejoin the team,"

Megan wanted to rip herself out of the chains, but she had a feeling there was a catch.

"but, I want you guys to sTay over for a few days. You know, just to see if you guys are worth a second chance. Not that you ever gave me one."

It didn't sound to bad.

"Okay."

Robin spook for the team. He sounded proffesinal, but Megan heard the desperate undertone. He missed Artemis as much as the rest of them.

"Great."

Artemis walked to the wal. And pressed a couple buttons. The handcuffs fell away.

"You guys can go explore the mansion. I need to do something."

"What do you have to ask permission from you daddy?"

Conner said saracasticly.

"Conner."

Megan said softly.

"It's okay Megan. I actully do."

The team stared at her in shock.

"What?"

**I hope you enjoyed. I have a mini writers block, so if you have any ideas, please review. 95+ reviews for next update! And Arrowflash, I would love to hear about your story. But anyway, until next time, GR35 out.**


	17. Backstory Time!

**Hey guys. Its late here and im bloody tired but i really wanted to update. Happy friday the 13th. Thank you for all the love and support i have got for this story. I would love it if you, the reader will review. It will only take a second. You can do something as simple and a heart, or you could tell me about your day, i dont care. Any kind of review, except a mean one, will make my day. Please, if you are reading this, review. Let's get this story to 100 reviews! But here it is, chapter 17!**

Zantanna walked aimlessly down a hallway of the huge mansion with the rest of the team behind her, chatting quietly. She ran her fingers along the wall, the texture putting her fingers to sleep. She walked with abouslutly no purpose expect to walk, but she stopped suddenly when the wall dropped in thickness.

'woah.'

She back tracked her fingers. The indent felt about 3 feet across.

'wierd'

She thought as she traced the indent. It felt like a door. She rolled her finger over a button.

"Whaa?"

A keyboard popped put.

"Dick! Come check this out!"

He came over quickly.

"Look at this."

She stepped back, giving him a good look at the keyboard. He studied it.

"Can you hack it?"

Robin laughed and began typeing.

"Of course I.. can? Wait, this can't be right."

"What?"

Megan popped up from behind Zantanna.

"This is a 600,400,1 gibte wall. It's impossible to make, and I don't think anyone on earth is smart enough to hack it."

"Of course. I made it."

They all turned around, shocked that someone snuck up on all of them. A little african American girl stood in front of them. There was no doubt it was Surge. She had take her purplish-white hair down from its elaborate braid Zantanna had been admiring earlier, and pulled it back into a poofy ponytail. Her mask had been removed, so they could all see her wide electric blue eyes. All in all she was a cute girl who was probably going to grow into a beautiful woman. But that didn't matter now.

"You seriously designed that wall?"

Wally laughed. It did sound rediculace. A little girl designed a wall not even Robin could hack? Insane. But she just shrugged and said,

"yep! Now do you want to get in there?"

"Yes, yes we do."

Zantanna said quickly before Robin could go off about how it wasn't possible.

Surge walked over and typed three words into the keyboard. The door let out a hiss before opening.

"By the way, my name is Sapphire, please call me Sapp, and welcome the photo room ."

…...…

Zantanna gasped as she walked in. It was a small room, about the size of her room at the cave. And it was covered, floor to ceiling in pictures.

"Woah."

She heard Megan gasped.

"What is this?"

Wally asked while Zantanna walked up to one wall and began looking. There was a picture of a little Spirit with dark brown hair on hospital bed next to a pretty woman with dark honey colored skin and beautiful blue eyes. A tall bald man with medium-dark brown skin and a black goattie sat on the other side of the bed, his arm around the woman. She looked very tired but happy as she smiled, a bundle of pink blankets in her arms. The picture was so painful for Zantanna, she had to move on. There was a picture of the famous Artemis in a light lilac dress. It was sleevless, and ended right above her knees. It was simple, yet beautiful and elegent. Her make up was simple and understated, her blond hair (no dye) was lose, and she was holding a bunch of flowers. A beautiful smile adonrned her face. There was another picture of Artemis in her Pulse costume,smirking as she stood infront of a gang that had been knocked out and hogtied. Here, Zantanna had to smirk.

One picture stood out. It was a picture off all the kids at the beach. Artemis was standing in the middle, with Thunder on her hip and Spirit on her back. Sapphire was clinging to one leg, and Artemis looked as if she was doubled over in laughter. The photographer had caught her at a moment of weakness. Artemis's eyes where sparkling, her skin glistened in the sun, and she had a wide, happy smile on her face. Her grey bikini showed off her beautiful figure (and many battle scars) and Artemis's hair was wavey and tossed about by ocean wind. With the kids with her and just the pure joy radiating off her, Zantanna doubted she had ever seen someone so beautiful or happy in her life.

"Well I see Sapp let you into the photo gallery."

They all snapped arounded. It was the second time that day someone snuke up on them. Artemis half smiled in the doorway. Her blond hair was in a loose bun with a purple hair band holding her red bangs out of her face, and she had changed out of her jeans and dark sleevless button up top, and opted for a looser look with long grey sweatpants and layered red and blue tank tops, but you could see what Wally always said about her was 100% true. She was a totally babe.

"Hey big sis, remember this?"

The little girl passed Artemis a picture. When she saw it, she burst into a fit of raspy laughter. Zantanna could still not believe she was in the presence of the real Artemis Crock. She was some sort of a urban ledgend on the team. The younger newbies, Beastboy, Wondergirl, and Batgirl, all doubted she existed. She sounded too awesome. And that legend was said not to laugh a lot. Zantanna looked around at the team. Conner and Kaldur had small smiles on there face, Rocket looked about as starstruck as Zantanna probably did, Megan and Robin where basking in the glory of being in Artemis's presence. And Wally, well Wally looked like he was using every bit of self restraint he had to not run over and squeeze the stuffing out of her. He really did miss her.

'wow, he really did miss her'

The magician silently marveled. Then she heard the laughing stopped and Artemis was hanging the picture back on the wall. The she stopped and her hands found there way to a different picture.

"Hey Sapp! I didn't know we still had this picture."

The 7 year old pulled down Artemis's arm to see the picture.

"Oh yeah! This is when you where in the hospital… whaa?"

A green blur (A/N Zantanna changed them into civvies) shot past, taking the picture from Artemis and zooming to a stop in front of Robin, who immeaditly began studying it. Everyone else crowded around as well. Artemis was lying on a hospital bed with a baby under her arm. She had a IV running through her wrist and bandages wrapped tight around her head, but you could still see blood peaking through. There were various bandages wrapped around her arms. Her blond hair had a blue tint and was cut very unevenly just under her shoulders, like someone had taken a knife to it. Finally Disk asked softly,

"Arty, what happened to you? After you ran away."

Artemis sighEd before sitting down.

"Sit down. It's a long story."

So they all sat, and respectfully Sapp left the room.

"You guys know that when I ran away, I took a train to Nashville. Well somehow, Batman got there before I did, and tried to force me to come back. I ran. I hitchhicked to the middle of Kansas, where I met Lekira. Together we made it to New Orlands. The reason I went there is because my grandma used to head a HUGE manufacturing company that's been shut down for years. But she was a multimillionare, she left her entire estate to me. So I collected my money before calling my mom."

Her voice turned bitter.

"I should have known. Sportsmaster rigged the line and immeadinew knew where I was. I tried to run. But it didn't work. He caught up to me around 10 miles out of town before questioning me on everything I knew about the league. I refused to tell him anything, which, well resulted in this."

Artemis gestured to the picture.

"I was lucky one of my friend's boyfriends, well he wasn't at the time but anyway he was taking his morning run when he found me. He took me back to town where Ella healed every injury she could. She a metahuman by the way. We are still discovering most of her powers. And"

She caught the look on Robins face,

" the hospital works on a healer-doctor secrecy. Only the doctor and occansional the healy now the healers identity. Anyway,"

Artemis stood up and walked to the east wall, searching for a picture.

"A young couple,"

She found the picture and pulled it down.

"The Fieespets where in the middle of having there three'd child. "

The archer showed them the picture. It was a wedding picture with the man with the goatee and the woman with the dark honey skin. The woman, Kathis was wearing a beautiful white dress with a drop waist and long train. The man was wearing a suit.

"Kathie was having some complications with her pereganticy. In the end, they saved the baby. But Kathie died."

Artemis's voice was low, and heavy.

"Clayton, Thunder to you, was perfectly healthy. But he just cried. For a little while, Stewart, my dad would just hold him and they would cry together. Stweart was a complete mess. And so where Damarius, Spirit to you, and Sapphire. But Clay knew something was wrong. He just would not stop crying. Anyway, I woke up after a couple days of sleep in the hospital and the first thing I heard was crying. So I got up to investigate. I found this little baby, crying alone in a nursery with all of his blankets kicked off, and to this day,"

Artemis smiled a bit.

"I still don't know why, but I picked him up. And immeaditly the crying stopped. If I put him down, he would start again. So I just took him back to my room and we both slept in there."

"Soo, you babynapped him."

Robin asked.

"Yeah pretty much."

She shrugged.

"Cool."

He nodded.

"Anyway, my alarm clock in the morning was a nurse screaming. It took awhile, but we got it all cleared up. Later, I was just sitting on my lap feeding him formala, when he opened his eyes for the first time, and I fell in love. Easy as that. And later, when I met Sapp and D, I fell in love twice more."

They all looked at her, shocked it was quite the story. But it wasn't over.

"I knew there dad was in a bad spot, and I already had a house picked out. The plan was to live in that house for a few years, and the Fieespets where only going to be staying until dad got on his feet. But soon, they all had permant rooms and we needed a bigger house. We moved into the mansion, hired Jonas, and the rest is history. Our dad found a job and he now works a few hours away, so he stays in a apartment until he can come back on the weekend. He finally did get back on his feet, but by then, I already adopted them."

"Don't you mean they adopted you?"

Superboy corrects, the only one not conpletely shell shocked by the story. Artemis smiled and shook her head.

"No, Im pretty sure I adopted them. Anyway, thank you. It felt good to talk about it. But,"

She got up and streched.

"I have to go walk Nelson and Spitfire. Come!"

The two pitbulls came racing up. Wally hid behind Conner.

"Let's go."

The two dogs bounced after Artemis. The room feel silent. Zantanna finally moistened her lips and said

"Wow."

"Wow indeed. Wow indeed."

"You can say that again."

"Yep."

"Ditto."

"Guys, I think we can all agree Artemis is bloody awesome."

Then, all the way down the hall they could hear Artemis shout,

"I BLOODLY KNOW!"

I hope you enjoyed. If you are reading this, review. I am having a small writers block so please send you ideas. Love you! Until next time, GR35 out!


	18. Why they missed her

**Hey guys! I am SO SORRY I haven't updated sooner. School has been a pain in the butt. So. Much. Homework. But thank you to all who reviewed, and guess what. I have 102 reviews! I didn't think this story would ever get this big. So thank you all. Anyway, i have something new. It called question of the day. You can review and answer! Ok so what kind od divece are you reading this one, like a ipod. Anyway. Here it is! Enjoy.**

No ones POV:

The team spent a few more minutes in the photo room. They found a couple more photos, including a photo of Artemis, lying in bed wearing red and black plaid PJ pants and a dark blue tanktop. Damaris had one arm draped over her neck and shoulders. Sapphire was lying over Artemis's legs, pinning them down effectivly. Clay had her left arm in a head lock. Artemis was pretty much immobile. But the look on her face was dark and pissed. She was scowling. Her flaxen hair was covered in drool. She was scowling, and the glare was scary the Batman's, if possible.

Wally and Robin had burst out laughing, but it sounded a bit forced. They where still in shock that it was really Artemis. But soon the team got bored and hungry so they left to find the kitchen. What they did find was a dignified old man with a 'american' accent carrying a tray with sandwichs and lemonade. Somehow he knew exactly how many they each wanted, including Wally. Dick said it was a butler thing. Anyway, carrying their sandwichs and lemonades they found a loung facing the beach.

"I would like to go swimming there someday."

Kaldur said. He was sitting on the loveseat with Raquel practically on his lap with her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah. Me too."

She agreed.

Suberboy and Megan looked like they where having a telepathic conversation. Robin and Zantanna where talking is hushed voices, and Wally? Wally was moping around, for reasons no one knew.

"I want to talk to Artemis."

Zantanna finally said, breaking the silence in the room.

"We all do Tanna. But she's with the dogs right now. Speaking of which, did anyone learn there names?"

"Spitfire and Nelson."

They all turned around. Spirit was standing in the door, flanked by Ella and Sapphire, who was holding Clay.

'uh oh'

basically summed up everyone's thought in the room.

Ella's POV:

I stood next To Damarius as the Young Justice team looked at us in shock. I couldn't blame them. This has got to be the third time someone snuck up on them today. Anyway they where defensive but there emotions rolled off them in waves. I was blown away at the confusion and mistrust these people had at the site of us. I leaned in and whispered

"be careful with your words."

He nodded ever so slightly.

"We just want to talk."

He helled his hands out in the universal 'I mean no harm' symbol. I felt there guards slowly slip away. I breathed a sigh of relief before sitting down. The others took it as sign it was safe to do the same. A awkward silence filled the room. I began to fiddle with a strand of my hair. I'm really bad under pressure. Finally, I was about to blurt out how awkward when,

"when did you begin to miss Arty"

I turned my head and grinned. Sapp was just as bad in a room full of tension as I was. I feel like I need to fill the silence.

"Umm repeat the question?"

The Martian, M'gann I remembered raised a delicate eyebrow.

"I said, when did you start missing Artemis?"

She sent me a exsapeted look. I knew how much she hated to repeat herself.

"What do you mean?"

Sapp sighed largely.

"I mean, when did you get that aching hole in your chest that always reminds you that someone you some on you love is gon…"

"Okay okay we get it!"

Wally shouted.

"So your going to tell us?"

The speedster scowled at Damarius.

"She really did train you well."

"Yes. Yes she did."

All four of us nodded.

"Anyway, if you really want to know…"

_***flashback***_

_Wally speed into the main room. Megan was making cookies, Conner was helping, Kaldur was curled up in a armchair with "the Lightning Thief". And Robin was playing (hacking) a video game. _

_"hey Rob! Can I play?"_

_The younger boy chuckled. _

_"Of course! Just prepare to get your butt whooped!"_

_And thats exactly what happened._

_"Okay! Arty, its all up to yo…oh."_

_The seat next to him was empty. Artemis was gone._

_"Cookies!"_

_Megan called, distracting Wally from his thoughts. He raced into the kitchen to grab a cookie. Or 14. _

_"Wow megalissious! You got good at making cookies."_

_Wally half expected a slap on the head and a 'grow up', but when it didn't come, it hurt more then if she did hit him._

_"thanks, Artemis taught me."_

_She caught his expression._

_"You miss her, don't you."_

_"I'm pretty sure everyone does."_

_And it was true. Megan missed her 'Earth Sister', Kaldur missed the in depth conversation s they used to have, Robin missed his trolling buddy. And Superboy missed the girl who loved to beat the crap out of stuff with him. They all didn't realize what they had until it was gone. In the few weeks they spent together, they bonded. Not that the team realized it at first. They were so focused on what she wasn't, they forgot to take a step back and examine what they did have. Their mistake._

_***flashback over***_

Wow. The story was deep.

"Okay. Thank you for sharing."

I swolled hard. My eyes started to water.

"What was one of the sweets storys I've ever heard."

They all nodded.

"Hey guys."

We all turned. Artemis was leaning against the door frame. Her hair was in her usual ponytail. She was also wearing a black skin tight body suit. I turned my head slightly to see the speedster's mouth touching the ground. He then swolded.

"How many time do you change a day Arty?"

He said. She smirked.

"Wouldn't you like to know. Anyway it's time for training."

She addressed the four of us.

"Can we come?"

Robin leapted up.

"Its really boring around here."

The magician added.

"Okay, you can come."

With that they all headed down to the training room.

…..….…

"Okay people! This is how this is going to work. Rule Number 1, you must always remember the advice I am about to give you. Spirit, what is it."

I watched as he bit his lip in concentration. He's really cute when he's thinking, wait what an I thinking!

"Never get fried in oil and bisqiuk."

Spirits voice broke through her thoughts.

"Exactly."

"What kind of rule is that."

"Well you see,"

Surge started.

"No time for story's. Anyway, we will be splitting into groups. Everyone pair up."

I quickly grabbed Spirits elbow. Then I looked around, everyone had got a partner, except Kid Flash. Which ment,

"your with me."

Artemis walked over and grabbed his elbow. In attempt to save is life, I asked,

"Shouldn't we wait for Blue to get here?"

Arty sent me a look saying 'I know what your trying to do' but answered,

"He'll catch up."

"Wow, she really wants to destroy him."

Spirit commented as his big sister dragged the helpless boy into the sparing ring.

"Oh yeah. Big time. I doubt he with even last 15 seconds."

I studied the boy.

"I give him ten."

"So is is a bet?"

Damarius turned to me, his eyes glittering under his domino mask. I laughed.

"Defiantly"

I smirked.

**Will Wally get his butt kicked? You know it! Is there going to be a big spitfire moment in the nexted 2 chapters? Hell yeah! Anyway, review and answer the daily question. Thank you for reading, and until next time, GR35 out! P.S. does anybody else get that feeling when they are browsing Fanfic and they see a Nightwing/Zantanna story right next to a Nightwing/Batgirl story, and you have no idea which one to pick because you ship both. That is me. All the time. Anyway, REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! I wantIto get this story to 150 reviews. Can you do that? Anyway, thank you and good bye until next time.**


	19. Chapter 19: SO TIRED

**Hey guys. i am so tired, but i wanted to post this chapter as a present for you guys for being such awesome people. if you are reading this please review, it would mean the world to me, i love you, have to go study, GR35 out. P.S. wish me luck on my tests tomorow, P.P.S. I used google translate to translate Parker's entire rant. P.P.P.S REVIEW! Love ya!**

Wally's POV:

Wally sat on a couch outside the kitchen, pouting. Artemis and him had made a bet, whoever loses has to watch the winner eat ice cream. Well guess who was sitting across from him, slowly licking the creamy confection of the spoon. It was absolute pure torture to watch her lift another bite into her mouth, and the satisfied smile made him want to punch her, no matter how sexy it was.

"Can you not do that to me?"

He groaned, covering his eyes as ArtemiS laughed.

"Sure Baywatch. And while I'm at it, I might as well forgive you for putting blue hair dye in my shampoo."

Her voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Please don't tell me your going to bring that up again!"

"What, the nickname or the hair dye."

"Both."

She smirked.

"You remember the bet. I can do this. Its all fair game."

Its very obvious there relationship was just the same as when she ran away. Wally groaned, remembering the fight. It had started out simply enough. Arty was at on end of the sparing ring, him at the other. They didn't move. Both where analyzing there opponents. His eyes roamed around her body, trying hard not to focus on certain parts of her anatomy while looking for weaknesses. But her stance was perfect. Everything covered, weight even. He doubted he had ever seen Black Canary look that perfect. And he was totally talking about her fighting stance. Anyway. They stood like that for a while. Finally when Wally was about to make the first move, Artemis performed a flying sidekick into his head.

"Woah!"

Kid Flash shouted as he dodged. Black Canary had been using the same move on him when they spared for years now, so he could dodge it without much thought. But what he wasn't expecting was for Artemis to land on all fours, before sweeping her left leg back and knocking him over. Time slowed down. Wally watched as he flew into the air as Artemis twisted herself around gracefully before landing a punch on his stomach that sent him flying out of the ring. The speedster groaned, before sitting up, only to see Pulse's purplish-black energy flow towards him. It wrapped around him, pinning his hands to his sides and lifting him into the air. The person responsible smirked at him from her place on the floor. Wally growled. He wasn't out of tricks yet.

He began to vibrate his molocules, trying to shake the energy. It worked. Pulse's concentation wavered. The energy subsided and Wally dropped to the floor, landing on his feet. Artemis did 3 back handsprings, giving him space. Bad move. Wally got up off the floor and began to speed around Pulse. Smirking, he watched as her hands flew up got her throat and she began gasping for air. Finally, she flew to the floor, unconsiuse. Wally walked up and put a foot on her back.

"I have bested to mighty OWWW!"

She had been faking. She used her hands to push her legs up into a handstand like position, and unfortunately for Mr. West he had a foot on her back, giving her a clear shot at his pelvic area. Ouch. As he collapsed to floor, Artemis reached into a hidden pocket in her uniform, before pulling out a thin, ultra light looking rope. Vaguely he could her Robin gasp in relief and yell something he couldn't understand. Artemis smirked and shook her head yes, before tying him up with it.

"Ello, Wally!"

Sapphires voice broke through his thoughts. She had DESTORYED Superboy in their sparring match. I don't want to go into details, but it was one of the most terrifying things the speedster had ever seen in his life. Anyway, the 7 year old was cuddled up into her sisters side, with one of there pit bull's wrapped around her feet.

"What?"

He snapped. He didn't like to be interrupted when flashbacking. Sapphire winced, and Wally reminded himself, that even though this kid could beat up Superboy and dye is hair crazy colors, (Kalder had to try three times before it came out)she was still just a kid. Artemis sent Wally a death glare before getting up and saying something about making sure that Superboy was okay. the little girl smirked at this. As Artemis wandered out, a voice behind him said,

"aren't you going to give me a hug?"

Wally turned his head. A Hispanic boy around 15 stood in the doorway. Artemis put a hand on her hip before saying

"Jamie, how many times do I have to tell you, you have to KNOCK first!"

but she was smiling. The boy, Jamie, plopped down onto the coach next to him.

"Wally West."

Wally stuck out his hand in a effort to be nice, but Jamie just glared at him.

"Soo, where's your sister Jamie?"

Artemis plopped down onto the couch, forgetting about check on Conner. Wally opened his mouth,

"She's parking the car."

"Jamie you've been driving since you where 11, since when did you stop driving?"

"You'be been driving since you where 11!"

another voice interjected. Wally turned to see Raqhel, Kaldur, Megan, Zantanna, and Dick walk in after checking up on Conner.

"How is he?"

Wally stood up. Zantanna winced.

"He'll live."

"Good. I don't want to be a murder a 7."

Artemis and Jamie laughed, while the team exchanged confused looks.

"Inside joke."

Ella said as she walked with the other kids.

"Good, we are all here."

Artemis clapped her hands and stood up.

"I have an anocment to make."

"Me too."

Dick stood up as well. She gave him a look before continuing,

"when I callEd my dad, he said he was coming home in two days."

Immediately all the Fieespets jumped into the air and sang 'he's coming home, he's coming home!' This continued for a minute until all the kids settled down with Ella's help. Artemis gestured forward.

"Your turn Grayson." (A.N. She figured it out when she saw his face, but it wasn't a big shock to her, she had her suspicions)

Dick got up and ran a hand threw his hair.

"I called Batman, and he approved the mission however, he and Catwoman have a hot date sooo, they are sending Damian and Stephanie here as well has the rookies."

He squeezed his eyes together.

"Whoa, how many kids are we talking about?"

Damarious leaned forward.

"6."

All the kid groaned as one. Wally felt disappointed as and Damian were Dicks little brother and sister. Stephanie's okay, but Damian hate his guts and trolls him for a living, and mixed with the storm siblings obvious dislike of him, he wasn't sure he would survive this visit.

"It'll be okay guys."

Artemis picked Clayton up and placed him in her lap.

"I'm sure you won't have to share the brownies to much."

Wally's spirit lifted at the word brownies.

"Brownies? Where?"

he turned his head around rapidly. Everyone laughed.

"yeah, it's the secret family recipe. Jason helped us complete it."

"What, as in the RED HOOD Jason?"

Megan said, her face confused. Her had been on the team for a little while before going solo. He was Dicks older brother, and Wally knew he missed him a lot, so he wasn't surprised when Dick leaned forward to hear better.

"Yeah. Me and him did a covert mission in Africa a while back and know he comes over for brunch."

she shrugged nonchalantly. The whole team stared wide mouthed at Artemis.

"Is there anything you guys haven't done?"

Raquel asked in shock.

"Hmm, let me get back to you on that one."

"Hey."

Another new voice sounded. Wally didn't even bother to turn around.

"Do people always walk in and out of your house like this Arty?"

He addressed Artemis.

"Yeah, and don't call me Arty!"

"Yeah, she will bit your hand off."

the new voice turned out to be a gorguseus Hispanic girl who sat down next to Jamie. Wally turned on the charm.

"Ello beautiful, my name is Wally West, but you"

"Save it baywatch, she has a boyfriend."

Sapphire interrupted.

"So your calling me that now?"

He turned to face the little girl. She smirked and nodded.

"She is defiantly your sister Artemis."

Kaldur commented. Pulse wrapped her arm around Surge and gave her a squeeze.

"I am so proud of her."

She wiped a imaginary tear of her face. Surge was still pouting about having to share the house with more new comers. But out of the corner of his eye he could see the hispanic girl looking at him. Well the whole team, with a questioning look on her face.

"You, are the young justice team?"

The girl said with a quizzed look.

"Yes,"

Zantanna nodded. The girls face flushed with fury.

"¡Hijos e hijas de puta! No to puedo creer! Su suppoused set héros, pero tratado como una mierda! Blue Beetle Su suerte de mi hermano no me parquet si era yo que todo tendría que un agujero humeanta en todas sus penchos, empezando por ti! La Liga de la Justicia va a ser reciving un correo electrónico muy enérgica! Y realmente Robin! Te ves como una señal de tráfico! Si mi hermano y Muchacha de la Luna wern't me retenía, el hombre gue lo conseguiría usted, usted, wc."

Wally antheThe team stared at the girl in shock.

"Parker, calm down!"

Artemis shouted as she struggled to hold the furious girl back. Jamie was holding her other arm, but the girl was surprisingly strong for her tiny frame. The team backed into a wall. This girl was dangerous. Finally Artemis shouted,

"At least there not as bad a Hunter!"

and alacazama, Parker relaxed and the anger on her face slipped away. As Jamie lead her outside to get some air, Wally asked,

"Who's Hunter?"

"Ohh, no one."

Artemis watched the siblings walk around outside. The she turned to face them, a angry glint in her eye.

"Just my insane ex-boyfriend who attacks this house using an army of robots every couple days to weaken our defenses so he can kidnap me, my siblings, and Ella to use in his crazy experiments on meta humans."

"Oh okay, wait WHAT!"


	20. Authors Note 2

Hi guys. GR35 here. Anyway, last chapter I got 2 reviews. 2! Anyway. I have the rest off the first day with the team planned out. But I need more ideas for chapter following that. If you have a idea, PM or review. I would love that. You guys are awesome. I love you, sorry no chapter, spitfire forever, yad yad yad, Bye! GR35 out! PS fanfiction totally ruined endgame for me. I watched for about 5 minutes before bursting into tears because I knew Wally was going to die, and at ten minutes I turned off the TV because I couldn't take it anymore. So I will probably never watch endgame. I still cry a little every time I hear the word endgame, which confuses the crap Oout my friends. But Cartoon Network, WHY? I was watching reruns of the first season on tv and it went to commercial break and then the CEO of cartoon network came on and began discussing the dangers of bullying, and I started screaming and crying and cussing him out because really, did he not know how many lives he ruined when he canceled the show. And I want to find the writers and murder them slowly for killing Wally and breaking up Spitfire. we waited for spitfire for a whole season, and once we got it, they killed it. Now I'm ranting. What were we talking about again? Oh yeah. Review and give me ideas. I need to mourn *goes into a corner and crys*. Anyway, REVIEW! And if anyone wants to help me plan the totally destruction of the young justice writers, please PM me. Anyway, GR35 out! PPS if anyone knows where I can several poisons swords, a gun, two smoke bombs, and a copy of the House of Hades and every Young Justice comic in the universes, please tell me. Okay, now GR35 out. Don't forget to send me ideas.


	21. Chapter 21: Filler!

**Hey guys. This is a filler chapter if anything, but i hope you enjoy it. Does anyone her have a devianart, because if you do can you please draw something for this story. Okay, this is a contest. Draw a picture, and send me it. I will pick a winner, and it will be the cover for this story. Anyway, here it is. review!**

Sapp's POV:

Sapphire winced as Kid Flash leapt to his feet, his face etched with fury. The raw emotion on his face stunned Sapp. It was if he actually _cared _about them! And he had only known them for one day! Well, it had been a long day and it was only 3 o'clock. But anyway, Artemis shifted to the left slightly and began explaining the Hunter situation.

"When I came to town, I began dating a guy named Hunter Atraks."

She smiled softly, as if she was reminsing about better times, and Sapp was too. Hunter had been like her big brother, he had always be so kind, so smart, and very handsome. He treated her like a person, not a kid. Sapphire shook her head and continued to listen.

"He was super smart, and one of my best friends. But he was and became obsessed with two things while dating me. One, he was trying to gain super powers and two,"

Artemis swolled hard.

"He became obsessed with me."

Everyone gasped, like in a drama (not that she had ever watched a drama).

"He basically became my stalker. I was just getting back into the hero gig then, so I was careless, and he found away past all of our defenses and into the house. And then he found the basement."

Artemis relasesed a long breath and Sapp realized how uncomfortable this was making her. Surge grabbed her hand and gave it a squeze. Pulse breathed in before saying very quickly,

"Long story short he kidnapped Ella and my siblings and did genetic experimentsthat gave them thier powers and he put them in the hospital for a while. I rescued them and he found out about my powers. Now he wants all of us so he can finish his experiments. He attacks twice a week usually, and he might attack tonight Everyone good? Everyone caught up? Good."

They all looked furious but they nodded. A awkward scilence filled up the room. To use the time Sapphire climbed up onto the top of the couch behind Artemis's head, locked her legs Artemis's slim neck, and began to fishfall her hair, a braid of Sapp's own design.

"I think we should get ombre sea green streaks in your hair next."

Sapphire mused out loud. This seemed to snap Kid Flash out of his state of quiet anger. He turned to gap at Artemis.

"But..but but you said you would NEVER dye you hair."

He stammered. Artemis looked up from her hands, and gave a half smirk.

"Things change Kid Moron. None of the hair dye is permante. Besides, if it makes Sapphire relax a little, I'll do it."

Robin gracefully flipped over from his seat besides the magician to sit next to Sapphire, and study what she was doing. Scilence filled the room again. Sapphire found the unwavering curelan blue eyes of the resident teenage wonder a little disconcerting. He seemed to be criticizing her in his mind. And Sapphire hated to be criticized silently. Whatever the insult was, she could take. Artemis was texting someone.

"Penny for your thoughts boy wonder?"

Sapphire's sweet voice was the only noise filling the room. He didn't say anything at first, just tilted his head and squinted.

"Well?"

"Have you ever dyed her hair completely purple?"

Sapp turned her head a gave the hero a half smile.

"It was the first dye job I ever did. I had to tie her down, which wasn't easy."

"Hey I remember that!"

Damarius interjected, his voice filled with excitment and relief. Excitement because he alway loved a good story, and relief because he could stop thinking about the experiments. He remembered the most about them, even more then Ella, who was unconsinuse for most of the time. Normally Sapphire would have started yelling at him, but she let him explain how they (the boys) all pinned down a arm while Sapp placed the knockout breather over her mouth. He described himself very bravely, and it was all Sapphire could do to stop herself from laughing so hard the house shook. She did give a not very lady like snort though.

"The only time you where brave had the guts to fight Arty was when Wiccan took over your mind. And even then you where terrified."

"Hey it wasn't as bad as the hot lips incident."

"I wouldn't call that a incident exactly."

Artemis interjected.

"I would. Half the boys in town where in love with you!"

"Whoa whoa whoa. I still don't get it."

The girl with the skin the color of a mocha, Raqhel, interjected. Artemis placed a hand over Sapphires mouth so she wouldn't interrupt.

"What don't you get?"

"Everything."

Artemis shrugged.

"It's all very complicated. We have time to tell story's later. I have patrol."

Artemis stood up. Surge did too.

"Arty, you can't go on patrol. We have house guests! Who are surprisingly quiet."

Sapphire turned to face the team. Their expressions where changing from confusion to anger to sadness. The only time Sapp had ever seen something like it was when Spirit was posed, and communicated with Wiccan in his mind.

"Are you guys having a telepathic conversation, because I can't decide if that's cool, or rude."

They exchanged looks.

"Fine. We decided that Arty can't go on patrol because of Hunter. We don't want you to get hurt."

The Martian gave her the puppy eyes. Artemis sighed.

"Fine. I won't go. But you can't stop me from practicing."

Artemis opened a drawer and pulled out a pair of googles. She started towards the door. But Sapphire and Damarius got up and stood in front of her.

"I'm just going to the cliffs, be back in a hour, Jamie and Parker left so your on your own. And I know how incredible rude this is, but I really need to take break. I'll be careful, watch them, and again, I just need a break and I need to talk to Lekeria. Today has just been crazy. I need a break."

She shook her head before pulling on the googles onto her head and walking out of the room.

Artemis's POV:

Artemis soared through the clouds, her long blond hair flying out behind her like a cape.

Okay buddy, let's see what you got.'

Lekeria did a sharp 90 degree turn and started to dive. The wind whipped Artemis's face, tingeing it red. They leveled out over the water. The water parted, and sprayed into her face and hair.

'Bank right.'

The bird turned and dipped its wing into the water.

'Up side down.'

'Whoa chica, one thing at a time'

But he complied. They did several loops before soaring up high into the clouds. They stopped and began diving to the ground.

'Artemis. Pull up, PULL UP!'

Lekeria screamed in her mind. Artemis pulled up at the last minute. Lekeria, sensing something was up, pulled up onto a cliff and dumped her onto the ground. Artemis sat up and winced.

'What is wrong with you.'

Lekeria mental screamed at her.

'Sorry L, I'm just upset about,'

'The team? I know you missed them.'

'I did, but know I don't know. Should I trust them? They might hurt me, or worse, the kids.'

'Hey,'

Lekeria lifted her arm with his beak.

'Everything will work out.'

Artemis sighed.

'I hope so.'

... C. C. C... C...

A few hours later Artemis sat on on the roof with Lekeria's head in her lap, while she gentle stroked his feathers.

"Hey."

A voice said behind her.

"Hey Grayson."

She didn't turn around. He sat down next to her. They watched the sunset in scilence for a few minutes. Finally she spoke.

"I take it you went all ninja on everyone?"

He nodded.

" Everyone was preparing for Hunters usual attack , so I came up here to see you."

She didn't trust herself to say anything.

"You know we all missed you. Roy, wasn't a good fit for the team."

"Oh I know what happened to Roy. He married my sister."

Robin didn't look surprised.

"I know. But we did miss you. Even Wally did."

She smiled softly at that.

"I doubt it."

"No, he really did!"

He bumped shoulders with her.

"Hey, I'm sorry. For everything."

"Really?"

She turned, her eyes sparkling.

"Yeah."

He nodded.

"Okay, we should go back and help them prepare for the attack."

He stood up and offered her his hand. She took it.


End file.
